Rise of the Asari
by AmityN7
Summary: Six years after the war with the Reapers the galaxy is in a period of peace and growth. But it is far from saved. Matriarch Aquilla, the oldest, most powerful and respected asari in the galaxy has set in motion a plan that threatens to destroy all that Shepard saved. Old friends and allies will have to reunite to take on the single most dangerous person the galaxy has ever seen.
1. Bang!

**Thessia**

**The Year 2081**

"Bullshit!"

"I will ask you once again, Aethyta. Keep your voice down."

"This is total bullshit, Nezzie!" Aethyta cried with fists tightened as she glared at her former lover.

Benezia sighed. "You gave up your right to discuss these matters when you left."

"Left? I didn't leave you, babe. You kicked my blue ass out. Then you ran off before the kid was born. I track you down to find that you're letting this crazy bitch near Liara!"

The third Matirarch in the room glared at the foul mouthed asari and rose to her feet with unsettling grace.

"I believe lady Benezia requested you lower your voice. We wouldn't want the child to hear such unpleasantness." She said.

"Who's child? Mine? Or that little bastard you and Nezzie made when you were screwing behind my back?!" The hurt in Aethyta's voice was obvious and it twisted Benezia's heart to hear it.

"Aethyta, please."

Matriarch Aquilla narrowed her eyes. "Felina has nothing to do with this."

"Nezzie, I don't want her anywhere near Liara! She'll fill the kid's head with that doctrine crap just like she did to you."

Benezia sighed. "I'm sorry. But that isn't your choice to make. I...I want you to leave."

"I want to see her." Aethyta said.

"No." Benezia said firmly. "That would only confuse her."

"She's my daughter too."

"No she's not." Benezia snapped and Aethyta's eyes widened. "Not anymore. It's best if she doesn't know you even exist. For her."

Aethyta shook her head in disbelief. "I loved you, Nezzie. I still love you. But you can't do this to me."

Aquilla stepped forward in between the two former lovers. "I think it is in your best interests to leave, Aethyta. Now." she said coldly.

"Screw you!" Aethyta brought a fist back to punch the old Matirarch but Aquilla caught it before the punch could land and she squeezed tightly. Aethyta cried out in pain before Aquilla blasted her to the ground with her biotics.

"If you ever attempt to lay a hand on me again, it shall be the last thing you ever do. I promise you that." Aquilla threatened.

"Aquilla! Please, don't hurt her." Benezia scrambled next to the fallen asari.

Aethyta wiped tears from her eyes before she got to her feet and headed for the door. "Screw this. Screw both of you."

Benezia ran after her. "Wait! I...I'm sorry, Aethyta. For everything. But Liara, she's...fragile. It's best for her if you stay away. Best for both of us."

A few more tears ran down the wounded asari's face. "You're treating her like a baby bird, Nezzie. She's gonna raise one hell of a storm with those little wings." Aethyta said before leaving the home.

Benezia blinked back a few tears and after looking over her shoulder to Aquilla she ran after Aethyta.

* * *

Liara T'Soni's eyes widened in confusion as she watched her mother leave their home after the strange and loud asari left. She'd not understood much of what had been said but she could tell her mother was upset. From the young girl's vantage point halfway down the staircase she watched as Aquilla rolled her eyes and took a seat before a soft voice called from behind the little girl.

"Liara? What are you doing down there?"

Liara turned around. "Aunt Ereyla, why is mother upset?"

"You shouldn't be spying, little one. You'll get yourself into trouble." Ereyla said.

"But who was that stranger?"

"Forget about her, Liara. Why don't I read you a bed time story? You'd like that." Ereyla grabbed her hand before a cold voice caught both their attention from the bottom of the stairs.

Matriarch Aquilla crossed her arms and stared at the young girl. "Allow me, Ereyla." The Matriarch ascended the stairs and extended her hand to young Liara. "You must be tired."

"No!" Liara protested.

"Well then. Have I ever told you the story of the Goddess Athame?" The Matriarch's voice was gentle and caring.

"Who's she?" Liara asked enthusiastically. The young girl had a curious mind and she sought to learn all that she could even at only four years of age.

Aquilla dismissed Ereyla with a motion of her hand as she escorted Liara to her bedroom. "I'll tell you."

* * *

**The Migrant Fleet in Orbit of the Planet Rannoch**

**The Year 2192**

She counted her steps in her head as she moved down the crowded hallways of the Rayya. Most of the quarians shot the outsider curious looks as she walked by them, but she never broke her stride. Her eyes always fixed dead ahead as the heavy briefcase in her hand began to wear out her shoulder. The Migrant Fleet was much less impressive than her already lowered expectations. It was noisy, crowded and had a strange odor she doubted these suit rats could detect from behind their masks.

As she continued to her target the asari passed a large glass window. Behind the glass pane she found a large collection of small quarian children, all encapsulated in strange translucent bubbles.

Ereyla narrowed her piercing blue eyes as she observed the unsuited quarian youths. She'd never seen the race unmasked before and wished it had stayed that way as she looked at their strange faces. She shook her head before continuing on her path.

The hallways she had been traveling in opened up into a large common area. Before the asari a gathering of quarians was taking place and Ereyla decided she was curious. The asari hauled her briefcase over to where she could listen in on what the race considered politics. She observed the display in silence.

"Six years. It has been only six years since we have retaken the homeworld and look at what we have accomplished in that time." Admiral Zaal'Koris looked out upon his fellow quarians who had gathered for the Admiralty Board as he requested. Many of the most influential and important quarians had boarded the Rayya just for the occasion. Korris glanced over at his fellow Admiral's, Shala'Raan, Xen and even Han'Gerrel stood at attention.

"Colonies have been founded on Rannoch, alliances have been forged with the other races, and after centuries adrift the quarian people have finally found their place in the galaxy." Koris continued before Admiral Gerrel took over.

"With the Geth destroyed and Rannoch back in our control, our numbers have doubled and we grow stronger every day."

Shala'Raan stepped forward. "Today we announce a new step forward for the quarian people. At the request of the newly reformed Citadel Council there will soon be a Quarian embassy aboard the Citadel. Today we usher in a new age for our people."

Raan looked over to the empty spot to her right and wondered why the remaining Admiral was running late.

* * *

"Keelah!" Tali Zorah cried out as her ship began to dock on the Rayya. She opened her omni-tool and checked the time to confirm her fears.

Suddenly the docking crew of the Rayya hailed her ship. "Running a little late, Admiral?"

"Ran into a delay on Palavan, Rikar." Tali told the docking hand. She recognized her old friend from his voice alone. "Has the Admiralty board already begun speaking?"

"I'm afraid so, Tali. But don't worry we'll get you there soon enough. After decontamination of course." Rikar said.

Tali groaned and laid back in her chair. She knew there was no rushing this process. But by the time they were done the meeting would be long over.

She jumped when her omni-tool buzzed. A smile graced her masked face when she saw who was calling. She answered the call.

"Miss me already?"

"Well there are only so many ways a retired Turian can spend his time." Garrus Vakarian answered. "How'd the big speech go?"

"Without me. It's going on now and I'm stuck in my ship while it's cleaned."

"Damn. Sorry, I know it was important."

Tali sighed. "Not your fault."

"Right. Listen Tali, I think we should talk next tim-"

Suddenly an alert flashed up on Tali's console. "Oh you little bosh'tet! Can I call you back later, Garrus?"

"Sure. Talk to you then."

* * *

As the Admiralty Board's meeting came to a close Zaal'Koris' eyes were fixed on the mysterious asari carrying a large steel briefcase. The Admiral forgot to chime in when the rest of the quarians all shouted. "Keelah se'lai!" together.

He stepped down off the Admiral stage and pawed through the crowd as he saw the asari begin to slip away down a nearby hallway. Perhaps he was naturally paranoid, but something about the asari didn't sit right with him. Outsiders were strange enough inside the fleet. But wandering alone inside of the most populated vessel? Something was off.

A woman approached the Admiral and disrupted his line of sight on Ereyla.

"Admiral, could I-" the woman said before Koris pushed her aside.

"Move!" He cried and began to sprint towards the hallways the asari had been heading towards. The hallways that lead to the Rayya's drive core engine...

Koris was in an all out sprint after the woman. Only once did he catch a glimpse of the asari darting round a corner. A few more quarians got in his way as the Admiral pursued her.

"Out of the way!" He screamed as he pawed through them. But it took him some time to navigate through the crowd.

* * *

Ereyla arrived outside of the drive core and found the armed guard had been removed as promised. The asari chuckled, that foolish quarian thought she was seriously after mechanical parts to steal. They were such a greedy race, the promise of credits and a life outside of the fleet was all the man required to get rid of the security for the small window Ereyla required.

A voice called out from behind her. "Hey! Who are you? Visitors aren't allowed back here."

Before her stood three male quarians with arms crossed. Ereyla rolled her eyes and before the leading quarian could even cry out she drew her pistol and unloaded a slug in the man's face. The quarian's mask shattered and his limp body fell to the floor. His two comrades threw up their hands.

"Wait!" one cried before Ereyla put them both down as well.

She holstered her gun and went to work on bypassing the door.

* * *

Admiral Koris' lungs ached by the time he came to the end of the hallway. The door before him lead into the Raaya's drive core. It should have been under heavy lockdown with armed guards. But none were in sight and the door was unlocked. And next to the door the bodies of three men laid in pools of blood.

"Help!" he cried out but nobody was around to hear him.

Koris couldn't waste any time fetching help if the asari was tampering with the ship's drive core. He opened the door and stepped inside but the asari was nowhere to be seen.

"If you're hiding in here I order you to come out at once!" Koris cried out.

But it was too late. Ereyla was already on her way out. Her mission was done and she had no intention of sticking around. The Goddess had other plans for her.

Admiral Koris stopped searching for the asari when he found her metal briefcase laying on the floor with a length of wire running out of it. He inched closer to the case and knelt down beside it. With shaking hands he opened the lid and what he found perplexed him. Some strange complicated looking device with a series of numbers running on a digital display.

Koris examined the wire that ran out of the case and along the ground. He reached out to it with a three fingered hand and followed it. It ran the length of the room until it tucked down a crack in the floor. There was a large hatch underneath him and so Koris opened up the door and found the wire again. But that wasn't all he found.

Just below him the wire lead into a large collection spherical objects that gave off low humming sounds. It only took him a second to realize what it was. Suddenly there was a electric blip sound and Koris turned around to find the digital number display inside the asari's briefcase had turned into a rapidly moving countdown.

"Keelah..." Koris muttered, frozen in fear.

The Admiral jumped to his feet and began sprinting back down the hallways. "Evacuate the ship!" he screamed, hoping anyone would hear him.

Tears ran down the man's face from behind his mask. When he finally returned to the common area he found his fellow Admiral's staring at him like he was crazy.

"Koris? Is there something wrong?" Shala'Raan asked with concern.

"There's a-" Koris never finished that sentence.

* * *

Tali leaned back in her helmsman chair satisfied that the navigations systems were finally working properly.

"And you're cleared for entry." Rikar said through the comm. "Welcome home, Tali."

"Good to be home."

Suddenly there was a blast. She felt the explosion rumble in her chest and Tali had been thrown to the floor of the cockpit by the time the second blast went off. She scrambled to her comm. "Rikar, what's happening?!"

"I don't-" A third blast silenced her friend permanently and flames engulfed the docking bay. Tali's vessel was blasted back into open space as dozens of different emergency alerts all sounded off while the ship spiraled.

_"Inertial Dampeners are failing."_

_"Engines offline."_

_"Navigations offline."_

_"Oxygen systems are failing."_

The ship's VI listed off clinically as Tali was thrown across the cockpit and crashed hard against the glass viewport. She felt a handful of her ribs break from the impact but it wasn't even close to her biggest problem.

Tali screamed in agony as she looked out the viewport she was pressed against and saw the Migrant Fleet being torn apart by explosion after explosion. Quairans were drifting out into open space. Some already dead, others flailing about wildly in zero gravity.

"No!" She sobbed just before another lurch flew Tali across her transport vessel and crashed her into the ceiling before sending her back to the floor. The impact of this fall cracked the glass of visor and broke her arm in several places. She was beginning to find it hard to breath already.

_"Planetary Gravitation detected. Warning, now on fatal collision course. Recommend course correction." _The Ship's VI said as Tali's small transport ship started to get sucked down towards her homeworld. The blast had propelled her into Rannoch's hold.

Tali crawled into her seat and ignored her already shattered body as she strapped herself in. She forced herself not to look at the quickly dwindling view of the Migrant Fleet as it continued to suffer further catastrophic damage. She looked to her status screens and tried not to panic.

"What do I do?!"

_"Recommend engine repair." _The VI said.

Tali diverted all the power she could into the small ship's battered engines. The engines sputtered as Tali entered Rannoch's atmosphere.

"Come on you Bosh'Tet! Come on!" Tali screamed.

As she watched the homeworld she had fought so hard to reclaim grow closer and closer in the viewport she wished she had told Garrus she loved him one last time. Tali pushed the regret from her mind. She couldn't give up.

_"Fatal Crash imminent." _The VI said.

Tali closed her eyes. "Please." she begged before hitting the engine thrusters one more time.

The vessel suddenly lurched as the engines thankfully came online. There wasn't anytime for celebration though. Tali put everything she could into the thrusters and her tiny transport ship began to gain altitude. She was no more than 50 feet above the planet's surface when the engines finally died for good. And Tali's ship went plummeting down into the dessert, with the helpless quarian screaming inside.

* * *

The glow of the burning Migrant Fleet was reflected in her eyes as Ereyla watched the carnage she inflicted unfold. There was a time when Ereyla would have felt something for the Quarians. Where perhaps she would have felt guilt over what she had just done. Those days were long over.

There was a morbid beauty in the destruction that Ereyla admired. Her transport ship was hovering a safe distance away from the fleet giving her a spectacular view. It almost felt as if she was in dream. After centuries of planning, the quarian's destruction had finally set the wheels in motion.

Ereyla looked down when her omni-tool buzzed with an incoming call. She didn't need to look to know who it was so she answered it swiftly.

"Hello, Ereyla."

"Madame Aquilla." She greeted the Matirarch.

"It is good to hear you well" Aquilla said.

"And you."

"Is it done?"

Ereyla glanced back at the burning fleet. "It's done."

"Excellent work my friend. At long last the time is at hand."

"It's really quite beautiful. I wish you could see it" Ereyla said.

"Do not worry. I have. I wish for you to join me back on the Lucen. We still have much to do."

"I shall see you soon then." The call ended and Ereyla took one last look before opening her omni-tool again.

She had one more call to make.

* * *

**Notes- After literally months of planning I can hardly believe this story is here. This series I've been writing has spanned across almost all of my stories, covered well over 250,000 words and taken up over a year of my life. And I've loved writing every bit of it. But now it is time for it to end. One last mission for Shepard, Liara, Miranda, Jack, Kaidan and many more. But don't worry, this is by far the largest story I have ever come up with and will most likely be writing it for months. I hope you'll join me for it.**

**Since this is the end of the series. Of course there are going to be some things that will make more sense if you have read some of my other stories. While you won't be totally lost. I highly recommend you read "The Veiled Asari" which this story is a direct sequel too in addition to "Shepard and Liara Versus the Alliance". On my profile you can find a timeline for my stories with stars next to the other stories that will enhance your understanding of this story.**

**So do you hate Matriarch Aquilla and her disciple Ereyla already? In the good way that is. I sure hope so. Hackett, the Alliance and now the Migrate Fleet and much more have already fallen to Aquilla and she's just getting started. Why is she doing this? And what exactly IS she doing? Well I promise all will be revealed in due time.**

**I hope you'll tell me what you thought of this first chapter in the reviews and that you have an amazing day :)**


	2. Promises Kept

**Rannoch -2192**

The dessert sands blew about wildly, the ship had only been crashed on the planet's surface for a few minutes but already the sands were claiming it for their own.

There was a sharp hiss as the door to the smoldering ship popped open. A shaking three fingered hand reached out before pulling a broken quarian from the wreck.

Tali flopped outside of the ship and landed in the sand. She gasped for air but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't seem to breath. She propped herself up on the elbow of her unbroken arm and looked down through the cracked glass of her mask and cried out in terror.

One of her legs was a twisted mangled mess, a bone was sticking through the material of her suit and she realized she could no longer feel or move the limb. This was either a result of the suit seals and antibiotics or a much bigger problem. She'd just have to pray that her suit emergency medical systems worked well enough to keep her alive until help could arrive. That's when she looked up to the sky.

Above her the Migrate Fleet burned like a sickening fireworks display as the wreckage of her home entered the planet's atmosphere. She couldn't even imagine how many of her people just died, thousands? Millions? If she dwelled on that now or it would certainly kill her. As she writhed around in pain in the sand, the wreckage of the fleet was quickly falling from the sky just above her. If she didn't find cover soon she wouldn't survive long enough to find help.

Tali struggled to scan her surroundings through the sand that blew around her and through her damaged helmet. Her glowing eyes found a large structure not too far away. It would have to do.

The quarian screamed in agony as she lifted herself up to her feet and put her weight on her unbroken leg. She limped towards the building as fast as she could.

Just as the first bits of flaming wreckage began to crash into the desert behind her Tali had found refuge inside of what turned out to be a large steel structure that looked to have been abandoned for some time. As the quarian stepped inside she tripped over something in the dark and it sent another shock of pain across her battered body when she hit the ground.

Tali struggled to open the omni-tool on her broken arm and activated it's flashlight feature to see what she had just stumbled over. Before her laid the dormant sand covered corpse of a long dead Geth mobile platform. She shined the light around as best she could and found dozens more like it all eerily laid to rest inside the forgotten structure.

Her attention was drawn away from the geth however when a loud crash sounded outside in the dessert. She looked up through the archway she had just entered through and watch in horror as the wreckage of the ships she called home for most of her life rained down from the sky.

Tali lost what little control she had left and began to weep. But she wouldn't last long if she didn't do something quick. She opened her tool's contacts list and dialed a number.

She didn't feel much relief when the call was answered. Not when her eyes were still glued to the ships crashing down outside.

"Tali?"

"Garrus...I need help."

* * *

**New York City- Earth**

As the man behind the bar cleaned the glass he had in his hands he couldn't help but stare at the curious asari at the end of the bar. She was dressed in a tattered brown leather jacket but that was hardly the most unusual aspect of her appearance. The bartender finished cleaning the glass and set it down before moving to serve her.

"Can I get you something to drink, miss?"

"Y-Yes please. May I have a glass of water. And one glass of whiskey." She answered.

"Coming right up." As he prepared the drinks he couldn't keep his eyes off the woman. "So was it an accident?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it." He placed the drinks in front of her. "Here ya go."

"T-Thank you." The asari opened her omni-tool to pay but the man stopped her.

"First drink is on the house. Call it a thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my only customer."

"I appreciate it."

It had been years since her last conversation with another person. Ordinarily she would have been excited or embarrassingly nervous by the uncommon connection to another person. But given the circumstances she wasn't. The asari picked up her glass of water and with heavy eyes she clinked it together with the glass of whiskey she left on the bar next to her.

"I'm sorry, miss. Buy you're gonna have to tell me. Curiosity is getting the better of me. What happened to your face?" The bartender asked as nicely as he could. But the alien's bandaged face had him entranced.

The woman's big blue eyes locked with the human's. "Oh! Um, I was in a... c-crash."

"No shit. Damn, well at least you walked away from it right?"

"I suppose..."

The bartender got quiet again and went to work wiping the bar down on the other end before the woman spoke again.

"I was in a skycar. It happened in this city actually. My f-friend...my bondmate, she didn't survive."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thank you."

"I take it your lady liked whiskey." The man said.

The woman's lips perked up in a half smile only visible through the slit cut for her mouth in the bandages wrapped around her head. "It was all I ever saw her drink."

"You gotta name, miss?"

"Felina. My name is Felina."

"Well I'm sorry for your loss, Felina."

The veiled asari nodded her head and sipped on her water. The bar wasn't as she remembered it. What was once a thriving establishment was now all but abandoned. Felina's eyes traveled to the empty dance floor, a happy memory returning to her mind as she remembered Marion and her sharing what would come to be their last moments together. But the memory vanished when she saw how the dance floor had fallen into disrepair and how old bullet holes were still embedded into the wooden walls.

She turned back and looked up to the vidscreen mounted above the bar. Her attention was immediately grabbed. Much of her time aboard her ship was spent watching vids and news programs as she drifted from planet to planet. But one topic always made Felina smile. The Normandy. The same vessel the savior of the galaxy served aboard alongside her own sister. Or half-sister, whatever it was Liara T'Soni was to her. Not that Liara had any idea as to her relation to Felina.

Often times Felina thought back to the day she met Liara on Illium. Of the things she wished she had the courage to have said to her. But today the news vids weren't talking about Liara. Instead the image on the screen was of two women Felina was familiar with from reading about Commander Shepard. One was covered in colorful markings and the other was tall, dark haired and very pretty.

"Would you m-mind turning up the volume?" she asked the bartender.

"No problem." He answered while standing up on the tips of his toes to raise to volume on the vidscreen above his head.

"Miranda and Jack Lawson, former Normandy crewmates were spotted leaving their Vancouver home on Earth last week. In the wake of the anniversary of Admiral Hackett's death the two lovers had little to say when confronted by our team." The anchor on the screen said.

"Get that F**king camera out of our faces A**hole!" the tattooed woman screamed. Some of her words being bleeped, but Felina remembered them from Marion's vocabulary.

The news anchor continued. "Still no word from Commander Shepard or Liara T'Soni. The two notoriously recluse heroes have yet to come out of their top secret Thessian residence to make a comment on the Alliance's tribute to Admiral Hackett. The tribute service, which was lead by none other than humanity's councilor, Charles Shaw, Served as a springboard for the Alliance's new stance on human independence."

Felina was bored by the political news and wished they would return to talking about Shepard or her interesting friends. But her attention was drawn elsewhere when a very attractive human woman took a seat next to Felina.

"Aren't you a sight." She said to the asari.

Felina turned away from the woman.

"Don't be shy. I don't bite. What's your story?" The human asked.

The bandaged asari got to her feet. "I-I'm sorry, I need to go. Thank you for the drinks."

"Have a nice night." the Bartender said.

Felina shoved her hands in her pockets and stepped out into the cold New York night. She looked up at the neon sign above her that labeled the bar as _"Rosa's"_ but the place had seen better days since Felina last saw it. Before her mother's intervention of course. She had no doubt Aquilla's attack on the bar had resulted in it's downfall.

She set out on the short walk to the port she landed Morat's old ship at. She didn't know what she thought she would accomplish by coming here again. It had been over twenty years since she lost Marion. Much longer than she had ever been in the detective's company. A few months adding up to just over a human year was all the time she had with the woman she loved, the woman she still loves.

To any other asari the time would have been insignificantly brief. But to Felina there was nothing insignificant about it. And not a day goes by that she doesn't think about Corvus.

It's been so long since she's seen Marion's face and still she almost expects for something to change. As if she'll wake up from one long nightmare and find Corvus by her side again. But nothing changes. She flies her ship from place to place, she eats, she sleeps, she cries. And then she repeats it all over day after day.

Some times Felina thinks of giving up, the pain of her life was at least bearable before she fell in love. But now that she's lost the only thing that ever mattered to her, she doesn't even know why she continues half the time. But then it comes to her. Her promise. The last thing she said to Marion. That she'd never give up, that she'd survive, that no matter how hard it would be she'd find a way to keep going. If for nothing else but for her, to make the detective's sacrifice not in vain.

She walked onto the port's ship lot and passed a few vessels which put her old transport ship to shame. Morat's ship had seen better days but she didn't have the heart to replace it and lose all the memories the ship carried for her. She unlocked it and stepped inside.

As she made her way into the cockpit she removed Marion's jacket and draped it over the co-pilot's chair. That's when the tears began to well in her eyes and soak into the bandages just below them. She looked over to the leather jacket next to her.

"M-Marion...I miss you. You were the only friend I ever had. The only person who ever really cared about me. The only one w-who loved me. Goddess, I wish I could see you again. That this...all of this could be over, and it could be just like how it was."

Felina reached over and took hold of the wrist of the jacket. "Just the two of us again. I hope it's nice wherever you are. I h-hope Sarah and Daniel are there with you. I just wish I could be there with you too."

She wasn't sure if she believed such a place even truly existed. Perhaps she once did when she was young. But her life hadn't exactly turned her into an optimist. But she hoped Marion found peace. It had been two decades but sometimes it still felt like yesterday to Felina.

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Things have been...they've been hard. Half the time I don't even know why I bother anymore. I don't even know w-what I'm looking for. There's no place for me in this galaxy. There never was."

Felina brought the sleeve of the jacket up to where her nose used to be and desperately tried to sniff the human's scent off of the leather like she used to. But it was gone just like Corvus.

"Perhaps there was a place for me. Before you left. Before you...died. I don't know anymore"

The asari lifted the jacket off the chair again and draped it over herself again as a makeshift blanket. "I still love you, Marion." she promised.

Felina sighed and got to her feet. She needed something to take her mind off of this. She entered the bedroom of her ship and turned on the vidscreen at the foot of the bed before curling up with Marion's jacket. There wasn't much on. Just a few vids she had already seen and a game of biotiball. But as she continued to flip through the channels she was surprised to find her favorite topic again.

"And now for the annual,' where are they now?', Normandy special. It's been over six years since the Reaper war ended thanks to the efforts of Commander Shepard and her multi-species crew of heroes. Now is the time of year where we look at where the crew of the galaxy's most famous ship is today." The woman on the screen said.

Felina watched on as faces appeared on the screen. A couple krogan, a quarian, a turian and even what they called a protheon. Felina wasn't familiar with all of them but her interest peaked when the story focused on the two women she had seen earlier inside the bar.

"Jack, known at the time as 'Subject Zero' reportedly married fellow Normandy crewmate Miranda Lawson four years back. The couple now resides in Vancovuer Canada with another Normandy veteran, Kaidan Alenko."

Felina had been to Vancouver before about a year after the war she barely survived. Of all the planets she'd visited on the run Earth was the one she returned to the most. Her focus returned to the vidshow when she heard two more names.

"Liara T'Soni and the Commander herself now reside on the asari homeworld of Thessia. Although their exact location remains a mystery to this day. The most famous woman in the galaxy rarely makes public appearances. but rumors suggest she and Liara now raise their daughter of four years together."

Suddenly a sound rang out that made her heart skip a beat. Felina's attention was shifted from the vidshow down to the glowing device on her arm. Her Omni-tool...was ringing.

The paranoid part of her screamed to let it ring. But the terribly lonely part of her screamed even louder for her to answer it.

"H-Hello?"

"Hello, Felina." A cold voice said on the other end.

The bandaged asari's eyes widened when she recognized the voice. "Ereyla."

"You remember me?"

"How could I forget."

Ereyla chuckled. "You don't seem afraid."

"What is there to be afraid of? I know why you've called."

"You're braver than I remember."

"How did you find me?"

"I haven't found you." Ereyla said.

"What do you mean?"

"Honestly I haven't been looking for you. But lets just say your number has come up again. And...well you know what I want."

"Don't you mean what my mother wants?"

"Aquilla and I share the same goals."

Felina shook her head. "My mother is a monster! I always thought you were better than that."

"We both know you're the only monster in the family."

"What do you want, E-Ereyla?"

"Must it be said? You know just as well as I that I have to kill you. Since apparently Justicars are unable to do so. Although perhaps they would have better luck without your human protecting you."

"So why call me?"

"You've done an impressive job covering your tracks. I don't have any idea where you are or how to find you. You even encoded your omni-tool. Clever girl. But that doesn't matter."

"It doesn't?"

"No. Because you're going to come to me. And we can do this nice and quick." Ereyla said.

"W-Why would I do that?"

"Because I have the only thing you care about. And if you want to save her life. You'll trade your life for hers."

Felina jolted up. "What are you talking about?!"

"What was her name again? The human? Bad attitude, sob story, face covered in scars."

"MARION!" Felina cried.

"That's it. Marion. You want to see her again don't you?"

"You killed her."

"Actually we did quite the opposite."

"Lies!" Felina screamed. "I watched Marion die!"

"Felina, why would I lie to you?"

"Because it's what you and mother do!"

"Your human is alive. I won't negotiate with you. I'm giving you a gift to make this easy for you. Come to your mother's ship, The Lucen. It's in orbit of Thessia. I'll let you see the human one more time and then we can finish our business together. How does that sound?"

"I don't believe you..."

"Then you are free to wander the galaxy aimlessly for the next millennium by yourself. We'll see you soon I'm sure."

Before Ereyla could hang up Felina cried out. "Wait! Why now? It's b-been years. Why now have you come after me again?"

"Because it's time. Something big is coming and I'm afraid the Goddess simply doesn't have a role for you in it. When Aquilla is finished the Galaxy won't ever be the same. Goodbye, Felina."

Felina's mind was reeling after the call ended. She knew Ereyla was lying to her. She saw what had happened to Marion after their crash in New York. And besides Marion Corvus would be in her late 50's, why had she not hear from her in all that time? It was a trap, but one she knew she'd spend the rest of her life wondering about if she ignored it.

"Goddess." Felina muttered.

She knew no matter what she couldn't simply ignore this. If there was even a small chance she could see Corvus again she had to take it. Even if it meant her death. Her eyes drifted back to vidscreen.

Suddenly an idea popped into Felina's head. An idea she last had just before meeting the love of her life. She may have to face her mother if she wished to save Marion. But she didn't have to do it alone.

Felina jumped off the bed and ran to the cockpit. She wasted no time bringing up the navigation's systems of Morat's old ship.

It was time for the asari to return to Vancouver.

* * *

**Notes- And Felina is back! God I missed writing her. You will be seeing much of the Veiled Asari in this story. If you haven't already I again reccommend reading about her in "The Veiled Asari". I hope it was nice to see her again and that you enjoyed this chapter. We'll be introducing more of our heroes for this story in the coming chapters. Please tell me what you thought in the reviews! **


	3. The Commando

**A very long time ago...**

**The Planet Cyone**

"If you Pyjacks don't stay back cleaning up the brains of this asari bitch will be the least of your problems!" The large krogan barked from the complex's entrance.

The alien had a frightened asari clutched in one of his strong arms and a shotgun in the other pointed at her head. Rain beat down on the scene as the pair of commandos and police took cover behind their skycars with guns trained on the criminal.

"If you so much as even step foot in here things will really get fun." The Krogan sneered before stepping backwards into the building he'd been holed up in for over an hour.

"Dammit." One of the asari commandoes cursed and looked to her fellow asari beside her. "What do we do? Wait for backup?"

"We're asari commandos. We are the fucking back up."

"We can't just storm in. He has hostages. He'll kill them if we mess this up."

The asari extended the barrel on her pistol. "Good thing I'm not gonna mess this up. Keep his attention out here."

"Ereyla!"

Ereyla smirked and pulled the other commando to her feet. "You worry to much, Leoni." she said before kissing her passionately. "I'll be back before you know it."

Lenoi's face carried the fear her bondmate seemingly lacked. "Be careful."

"When am I not?" Ereyla said before making her move.

Asari commandos like Ereyla weren't typically called in for police matters such as this. But she and Leoni were in the neighborhood and got wind of the hostage situation. Ereyla was never one to pass up the chance to take down a krogan. She carefully stalked around the krogan's vantage point and found a first floor window she could climb through. After using her biotics for a boost she scrambled inside as silently as she could and raised her pistol. But Ereyla lowered her weapon when she found a frightened asari crouched down under a table before her.

"Help us. Please." the civilian whispered.

Ereyla brought a finger up to her lips. "Shhh, don't worry. I promise I'll get all of you out of her safely. How many hostages does the krogan have?"

"At least a dozen."

"Great." The commando muttered. "Climb out that window and get to safety."

"H-He said he'd kill them all if he found anyone missing. He knows I'm here."

"Alright. Then stay down." Ereyla raised her gun again and carefully exited the small conference room and entered the hall.

The end of the hall opened up into a large open room populated with cubicles and frightened hostages who cowered under the large krogan wielding the shotgun.

"It's time someone taught you a lesson in power." He said as he paced back and forth.

Ereyla crawled towards the man without being spotted and took cover behind a cubicle wall. She peeked her head around the corner and when she spotted the krogan's back she popped out of cover and aimed her gun. She could have shot him then but that wasn't how she was trained.

"Drop the gun or I will blow your head off!" Ereyla screamed.

The krogan froze and after a second he dropped his shotgun to the ground before he began to chuckle. "I knew you blue bitches wouldn't take that long."

"Turn around and get on the ground."

"I don't think so, asari." The krogan turned around and revealed what his hostage had been covering up earlier. A large explosive was strapped to his chest.

Ereyla's heart jumped but she kept her gun trained on the man.

"This world belongs to the krogan! You asari think you own the galaxy. I think it's time you learned your place." The insane krogan said as he showed the detonator in his hand.

"You want to blow yourself up? Why don't you do it on that hunk of garbage you call a planet. I'm not letting you hurt these people. So consider this your final warning, krogan."

"Heh, you've got a quad. Here's how this plays out. You get me transport off world and maybe I only kill half of these whimpering pyjacks. Maybe..."

Ereyla glanced at the crying hostages that hid under their desks all around the room. "You're wrong."

"Huh?"

"This is how this plays out." Ereyla fired her gun and the bullet struck the krogan in the face. A splash of blood and a cry of agony followed before the man fell backwards to the ground with a loud crash. "Idiot." Ereyla said before holstering her gun.

"Okay people it's over. You're safe. You can make your way..." The commando didn't finish that sentence before she saw the suspect roll over on the ground.

Redundant nervous systems were a bitch and Ereyla was about to find that out the hard way. Even with a bleeding hole in his face the krogan managed to scream. "For Tuchanka!" before plunging down on the detonator.

"Shit!" Ereyla screamed and brought up her barriers while she reached for the closest hostage just before the blast went off. The hostages were incinerated as the room blew apart in a giant fire ball.

The Commando was blasted back with immense force. She remained awake however as the wreckage of the building rained down from the sky along with charred body parts. She could hear nothing but a high pitch ringing and the smell of her own burning flesh filled her nose. Her armor had been fused to her body in the blast and the unprotected parts of her body were charred black and red. That's when the pain hit her. Ereyla found herself a few yards away from the explosion and when she went to get to her feet she found she was unable.

The asari screamed in agony as she looked down to find both of her legs missing. She rolled over and tried to crawl away from the burning wreckage, painting a trail of purple with her bleeding stumps as she dragged herself along. Soon she found she didn't even have the energy to do that and she collapsed back to the ground.

The last thing she remembered was Leoni rushing to her side with tears in her eyes.

"Ereyla! Goddess, no!" she cried before the battered commando's vision went black.

* * *

**Thessia-2192**

"I'm not mad. I'm just disappointed."

The young asari dipped her head in shame at her father's words. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to play with it."

Jane Shepard sighed and held up the remains of her Normandy SR1 model in both hands. "These aren't toys, Ashley."

"They look like toys..."

"They're collectibles." Shepard corrected her daughter. "Go to your room. You're in time out."

"But Father!"

"Room. Now."

Benezia Ashley T'Soni's shoulders sunk and she reluctantly climbed the stairs to her room. Shepard watched her leave before a soft breathy voice called out from behind her.

"I see we've lost another Normandy." Liara said.

Shepard chuckled. "I'll call up Cerberus. I'm sure they'll build us a new one in no time."

Liara sat down beside her bondmate on the couch and took one half of the model in her hand. "Compliments of Benezia I presume."

"She's going by her middle name now."

"Is she? I can't keep up. She seems to change it every day. I'm sorry she broke your toy."

"Collectible." Shepard said. "So what were you working on so late last night? You didn't come to bed." Jane rubbed her hand on the asari's thigh and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I missed you."

"Just some research. I am sure you would find it quite boring."

"Oh I don't know. You could make anything sound sexy, Liara."

The doctor laughed and spoke in a seductive whisper. "Dinner will be ready soon, Commander." Liara hopped to her feet. "Oh and I invited my father tonight."

"Matriarch Aethyta? Okay. I have a Spectre report to send to Councilor Tevos about that last mission on Nevos so I'll finish that up before." Shepard stretched and got to her feet. "Hey I was thinking. Now that i'm back doing missions and Benezia is getting older. Why don't I move my equipment up into the old Broker room. Lock it all up in there just to keep Benezia away from it. Not like we're using that room for anything anyway."

Liara walked into the kitchen before she answered. "I am not sure about that."

"Why not?"

"I just don't think we should be keeping weapons in the house at all, love."

Jane nodded. "Okay. Good point. I'll find somewhere else."

Liara T'Soni stirred the pot in front of her absentmindedly. She was drawn back to reality when Shepard roped her strong arms around her.

"You alright, sweetheart?" the human asked.

"I'm fine." Liara said.

"Hey you know speaking of your dad. You think maybe she could look after Benezia next week? It's been some time since you and I...you know."

"Has it?" Liara hadn't really thought about that for a while.

Jane turned her around. "Liara, it's been two months. I know it's different now that Benezia is growing up. But I need you too."

Liara felt guilty. "Of course you do. I'm sorry. I just have been swept up in my research recently. I wasn't thinking." The asari kissed her wife. "Next week I promise. If Aethyta can't look after her I will ask Javik."

Shepard smirked. "She does love Javik. Alright next week then."

"Can't wait." Liara promised with a genuine smile.

She watched as Shepard left the kitchen and the asari soon abandoned cooking. The doctor silently crept around the corner and found Shepard working on her report while she watched the vidscreen. Stealthily Liara crept upstairs and into the room her family thought abandoned.

She knew she shouldn't still be doing this. She knew everything about it was wrong. But goddess help her, she couldn't stop. After making sure the door was locked behind her Liara powered on the Broker terminal and the collection of monitors before her lit up.

* * *

Shepard finished typing her report and sent it directly to Tevos. The asari was the only remaining member of the council she trusted. But she had no intention of distancing herself from Shaw or the Alliance. Jane always told herself she hadn't forgotten about Hackett or about the corrupt admiral commanding the human fleets and representing the whole damn race. But her quest to set things right always seemed to get pushed back further and further as time went on.

At first it was Benezia being born. Then Liara got her job at the university of Serrice. Then it was the missions. Soon enough the idea of deposing the man with cerberus ties seemed like less and less of a priority. Hell, she didn't even have any good reason or evidence to believe he had anything to do with Hackett's death. That didn't mean she trusted him.

She wasn't the hero she used to be. The Reapers had been dead and gone for over six years. And after that business with Killian Tagar and the batarians, Shepard no longer felt that unquenchable thirst for adventure that she used to. Her only remaining connection to that life was the armor she sometimes dawned for Spectre outings and of course her old crew whom she made a strong effort to keep close with.

However as the time went on it seemed like the crew of the Normandy grew farther and farther apart. Miranda, Jack, Kaidan, Javik and Garrus seemed to be the only friends she saw somewhat regularly anymore. Even Tali was always busy with the fleet or Rannoch. Some of the crew she hadn't even seen since her wedding.

And for the past couple months Liara had been acting strange. As of late the asari seemed to always be busy but Shepard didn't have a clue as to what it was that was occupying her time. Shepard hadn't masturbated this frequently since she was a teenager, sex appeared to not be on her wife's mind.

It was just a dry patch. Something that every marriage goes through. But Shepard wished it would end sooner rather than later.

Then something flashed on the vidscreen and the human instantly felt guilty for even worrying about being laid as her eyes widened in terror.

* * *

Liara exited the Broker room as quietly as she could. She was intent on resuming her work in the kitchen when her heart jumped.

"What were you doing in there, mother? I thought that was the bad room." Her daughter said.

"Benezia... I...didn't your father send you to your room?"

The young girl looked inside the room. "Is this where you keep my birthday presents?"

"Nezzie, go to your room until it is time for dinner."

Her daughter frowned. "I wanna be Ashley now!"

"Very well. Ashley, please go to your room."

"Okay..." Benezia returned to her bedroom.

Liara buried her face in her hands. She should have waited until dark like usual. She got sloppy and it would be only a matter of time before Benezia told Shepard. Part of her was relieved. She hated hiding this from her but she knew what Jane would say. And worst of all she knew the human would be right.

"Liara!" She heard Shepard scream her name from the first floor.

There was an urgency in her bondmate's voice that caused the doctor to sprint down the stairs. She found Shepard with a look on her face that put dread in her heart.

"Shepard...what is it? What happened?" Jane pointed at the vidscreen and Liara gazed at the news. "Goddess..."

"We are getting reports now that over half of the quarian migrate fleet was destroyed by what first appeared to be a chain reaction caused by a catastrophic drive core malfunction. However a batarian extremist group has come forward and taken credit for the destruction. At this time the number of dead is reported to be in the millions. Among the missing and presumed dead is the entire quarian conclave and admiralty board. Including the famous Normandy crew mate Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy."

Liara stood in stunned silence as she listened to the asari news anchor. The broker slowly sat down on the couch before she buried her face in Shepard's chest.

* * *

**The Lucen**

**Thessia Orbit **

Ereyla marched down the hallway of the ship she knew all too well with a cracked helmet in her grasp. Younger asari bowed their heads to her as she passed them by.

The door was at the end of the hallway and she picked up her pace as more and more of Aquilla's followers flooded the halls of the Matirarch's ship. Although ship was hardly an adequate description. The Lucen was unlike any other vessel in the galaxy. Massive in size and incredibly fast. The ship could make it across the galaxy in unbelievably short amounts of time.

Aquilla liked to keep it in orbit of the asari homeworld. But the things this ship carried would soon have to be forgotten and banished somewhere far away from Thessia.

Finally Ereyla arrived at her destination. She stepped inside the Matriarch's grand office and kept her chin high as she marched towards Aquilla's desk. The walls were decorated with relics of asari history but none of them were quite as striking as the large cryo chamber Ereyla always liked to admire that was housed on the right side of the room.

Aquilla rose to her feet, her face rising in an expression of genuine joy to see her friend. "Ereyla, I am pleased to see you."

Ereyla dipped her head respectively. "Matriarch."

"You did well." Aquilla rounded her desk and placed her hands on the slightly shorter asari's shoulders.

"You were right. That idiot Shaw tells the Quarians they'll have an embassy and the fools don't even wait three days before they all cram together on one ship. Security was nearly nonexistent after that. Although our ace in hole did come through for us. I made sure their little admiralty board went down with the first blast."

"And did you reward our quarian friend for his assistance?" Aquilla asked.

Ereyla raised the shattered quarian helmet she had been carrying in her hand up so the Matirarch could inspect it. "Of course. Although I think it wasn't quite what the suit rat expected. He screamed like a child. It was...satisfying."

Aquilla took the broken helmet from the other asari and set it on her desk. "Have you heard from Felina?"

"It won't be long before she comes for her human." Ereyla glanced at the cryo chamber again.

"With her dead the only loose end is that troublesome Shadow Broker."

"It has been some time since I've heard of any broker activity." Ereyla said.

"Any leaks could compromise the longevity of our people's ascension. You will find the Broker and we will kill him. That is what she requires."

"As you wish. I will take great pleasure in ending him for you."

"Not for me, Ereyla. None of this is for me. We do this for the asari not personal gain. Never forget that."

The commando dipped her head. "I apologize. I didn't mean to offend."

Aquilla smiled. "You are my dearest friend, Ereyla. You could never offend me."

"What of the plans for Earth?"

"Still on schedule. We will have much to do in the coming weeks. I imagine it will not be long before the galaxy learns of the quarian's fate. Let's not dwell on that now. Let us celebrate our victory today."

Aquilla seized Ereyla and pulled her in close for a powerful kiss. Her lieutenant's eyes were wide open as the Matriarch slipped her tongue inside her mouth. Their lips came apart and Aquilla glared at the frozen human behind her friend.

"I believe you deserve a reward for all you've done for your people, Ereyla."

"T-Thank you."

Aquilla backed away. "Strip. Let me see your body."

"As you wish." Ereyla swiftly removed her white armor and let it fall to the floor. She continued stripping until her scarred body was on full display to her master.

The Matirarch narrowed her eyes as she inspected her disciple's muscular body. She had toned abs and well defined muscles in her arms. There were several scars carved along her torso and even along her breasts. The scarring stopped at her upper thighs where the flesh appeared newer and smooth. And her face was only marked with white symmetrical tattoos. Ereyla stood with perfect posture before her, doing her best to hold her chin high.

"I am yours to command, Matriarch." Ereyla said.

Aquilla removed the high peaked headdress she wore and set it down before skillfully removing her black gown. Finally Ereyla saw her master's nude form before her. Aquilla's face was very beautiful. It featured a web of symmetrical black markings. And the woman's breasts were impressively large, much like every asari her age. Although even Ereyla didn't know Aquilla's true age. But her figure was unmistakably matriarchal.

Ereyla's heart began to beat faster as Aquilla slowly circled around her. She dragged a finger along her strong blue body as she circled. Sometimes the Matriarch drew a whimper out of her when she shallowly dipped a finger in her heat.

"Tell me, Ereyla. What is it you want?"

"Whatever you wish. My body belongs to you."

The Matriarch moved in front of her. "Does it?" Aquilla asked before she cupped her hands over Ereyla's breasts. She rubbed her thumbs over the woman's nipples and teased them into stiffness. "So these. They belong to me?"

Ereyla's breath hitched. "Yes."

Aquilla reached down and cupped her hand over the other asari's azure. "And this?"

"Yours."

Aquilla smiled and leaned in to whisper. "She is very pleased with you. She knows you've served us faithfully. She wants you to feel this pleasure." She leaned down and took one of Ereyla's nipples between her lips and flicked her tongue over the captured bud.

The strong asari moaned as Aquilla sucked on her breast and tweaked the other. When the Matriarch released the erect tip from her lips she looked up. "Tell me, Ereyla. Does this bring you pleasure?" she asked before slowly dragging her tongue in circles around the woman's erect nipple.

Ereyla nodded. "Y-Yes."

Aquilla slipped her fingers inside Ereyla's azure and began to pump them in and out with increasing speed. She kissed the woman's neck while she moaned in pleasure. "How long has it been since someone has tended to your body?"

Ereyla stumbled back until her ass cheeks were pressed against the cold glass of the cryo tube behind her. The human inside an unknowing witness to the scene.

"Far too long, Matriarch."

"Let me correct that." The older asari seized Ereyla around the waist and bent her over the desk. The strong commando's breasts pressed against the cold metal and she gasped as she felt Aquilla's fingers enter her again. Only this time they vibrated with biotic assistance while the matriarch pinned her down with a hand on her shoulder.

Aquilla leaned forward, pressing her large breasts against Ereyla's back as she ran her tongue along the sensitive back ridge of the asari's crests making Ereyla whimper with pleasure. "Would you like to know what she says about you?"

The commando nodded. "Yes."

"Are you sure?" Aquilla whispered and gave a surge of biotics to the fingers she had buried in her drawing out a long moan.

"By the goddess!" Ereyla cried before forcing her composure to return. "Yes. I want to know."

Ereyla yelped when Aquilla delivered a hard spank to her firm ass. "You believe you are ready?"

"I'm ready."

Aquilla flipped her over and bent down to her knees. The Matriarch dragged her tongue up Ereyla's inner thighs which dripped with wetness. The Matriarch's eyes swirled with darkness and just before she penetrated Ereyla's swollen folds with her tongue she spoke.

"Embrace Eternity."

* * *

**Notes- So this was a long one I know. Sorry about that. But I'm really trying to get our protagonists into this story sooner rather than later. But I also really wanted to focus on Ereyla and Aquilla. What did you think of Ereyla's flashback? There will be more glimpses into her past. I also enjoyed writing Aquilla asserting her dominance over her and literally screwing her up against the frozen Marion Corvus. Tell me what you thought of all that in the reviews.**

**Up next we catch up with some of our other heroes on Earth...**


	4. Mrs Lawson

**New York City**

**The Year 2170**

The rain was beating down hard on the bandaged girl as she ran. She wasn't sure where she was running to but she knew she couldn't stop. She forced herself to not look back no matter how badly she wanted to. Marion's final words to her were still ringing in her ears. The human had promised she loved Felina just as the asari loved her. Leaving her behind felt like betraying the only person who ever truly cared for her but the rational part of her brain told her the greater betrayal would have been to die alongside her.

Corvus had given her life to ensure her survival. She couldn't let the human's last act be for nothing. Still tears burned in the asari's eyes as she ran away from the crash site. And Felina's arm had fallen limp from the bullet hole in her shoulder. She'd never been shot before and goddess did it hurt. She would need to find medi-gel and she'd need to do it fast.

The asari screamed when a squad of Aquilla's commandos turned the corner in front of her. The soldiers immediately readied their rifles and in an act of desperation Felina dove towards the nearby staircase that lead underground as they opened fire. Putting pressure on the bleeding hole in her shoulder Felina ran down the subway access while she heard the sound of heavy footsteps following behind her.

The veiled asari was able to evade their fire just long enough to slip into a dense crowd of humans in the subway station. The commandos fanned out and joined the crowd as Felina weaved through the clueless humans. She spotted her way out when a train pulled into station and knowing it was her only chance Felina sprang for it.

One of the commandos spotted the bandaged girl as she ran through the ground and set out in a dead sprint towards her target. Felina could hear her heavy boots stomping behind her as the commando gained and the girl threw everything she could into a desperate run for the open doors of the subway train. Her heart jumped when she saw the automatic doors begin to close and Felina dove forward and thankfully landed inside the train with a hard thump.

Felina turned over on to her back and saw her pursuer readying her rifle just outside the closed glass door. Felina prepared to dodge the attack just before a human man wearing a blue uniform tackled the asari to the ground. Felina was able to just make out the patch on the mans shoulder that read NYPD as he brought his fist down on the asari's face just before the automated train shot out of the station.

As the train rocked back and forth with the curves of the track. Felina dragged herself to her feet and put pressure on her bleeding shoulder, wincing in pain as she did. She took heart in the knowledge that if her mother wanted her dead this badly her continued existence must threaten whatever Aquilla was planning. And thanks to the Shadow Broker Felina had some idea what those plans entailed. But even if she escaped today the asari would always have a target on her back.

She spotted an emergency first aid kit on the wall of the train and smashed her elbow through the glass to retrieve it. She wasted no time applying the medi-gel inside to the bullet hole in her shoulder before she finally broke down.

Marion was gone, and Felina was back to being alone. Only this time she knew that's how it would stay. All those plans they had made, to stick together always, it was all over now. The asari reached up and stripped away the blood stained bandages covering her mutilated face and buried her head in her hands.

"W-What am I gonna do now?" she asked herself before the tears started falling.

* * *

Ereyla stormed out of the high rise building with rage in her eyes. Her right arm was broken but she still had her pistol clenched in her left as she stumbled down the street towards the smoking wreckage of Felina's skycar. Her own gunship was still embedded several stories above her in the building she had just left. The crash had rendered her bone broken and temper in a much worse state.

"Fuck!" Ereyla screamed as a surge of pain hit her.

She ignored it and kept running towards the crash site. She just hoped the Goddess granted her one thing and let that bitch and her human pet die in the crash.

When she finally arrived though the asari girl was nowhere in sight. Ereyla gritted her teeth as she spun around looking for her, she had to hope her commandos caught her or Aquilla would be most unhappy. She didn't like what happened when Aquilla was unhappy.

Ereyla looked down to the only body left next to the smoking wreckage. The human woman was propped up on the side of the road with a lit cigarette on the ground next to her, a wisp of smoke trailing into the air before the commando killed it under her boot. This Marion Corvus woman was much more trouble than she had assumed.

"You bitch!" Ereyla screamed and kicked the woman's still body.

"She's escaped."

Ereyla's heart jumped and she spun around to address the cold voice. Matriarch Aquilla stood with an expression both strangely calm and enraged at the same time. "Maybe not. My squad may have-"

"She's gone, Ereyla. You let her get away."

"We'll find her."

Aquilla shook her head and strode up next to the human on the ground. "No you won't. If there's one thing my daughter is good at it's hiding." The Matriarch turned her gaze to Marion. "Is the human dead?"

Ereyla bent down and pressed two fingers against her neck to feel a pulse she hoped she wouldn't find. "She's still alive." the asari raised her pistol to the woman's head. "I'll correct that."

"Please don't."

"Ma'm?"

"You will save her life."

"But, Aquilla-"

"Are you questioning me?"

"No. Of course not."

"My daughter claims to love this human. We may not be able to find Felina. But we'll know how to get her to come to us when the time comes."

* * *

**The Lucen- 2192**

Ereyla's eyes burned as she opened them. She found herself naked and alone in the Matriarch's office. As her eyes tried to adjust to the brightness she cried out in pain. The asari's head ached so bad she feared she had cracked it open.

The commando stumbled to her feet and braced herself on Aquilla's desk. Her mind raced as she tried to make sense of the things she had just seen inside the Matriarch's mind. As she tried to piece it together she felt something drip from her chin. She reached a hand up and dipped her fingers in the purple blood that oozed from her nose.

"Shit."

Ereyla cursed as he head surged with another painful ache. Joining with Aquilla was much more intense than even she had anticipated.

The woman found her discarded white armor and clumsily changed into it as her vision blurred slightly. When she finished strapping on her chest plate the room stopped spinning and she was able to fight down the nausea she felt in the pit of her stomach.

The commando looked to the human inside the cryo chamber Aquilla had fucked her against not long ago. Marion Corvus' scarred face was locked in a frozen expression with her eyes closed. Still stuck in a twenty two year sleep which may soon come to an end. Ereyla looked forward to putting the bullet in her head she wished she could have all those years ago. She never was one to let a grudge go.

She inched her own face closer and closer to the glass. "Sleep tight, human. Your usefulness has almost run it's course."

Ereyla pressed her fingers to her temples as her headache intensified. She fought through the pain and headed for the Lucen's large private hanger she needed to board her private transport ship and head for the Sol system.

She had business on Earth.

* * *

**Vancouver**

The alliance officer sat at her desk with her eyes trained on the wall mounted clock. The woman let out a bored groan and lifted the datapad on her desk withh her biotics up in the air and twirled it around. She was so sick of being nothing but a glorified pencil pusher for the military without a war. Say what you will about armed conflicts, at least they gave poor sods like her something to do besides waste away hoping for their shifts to end sooner. Although she was a hard woman to keep entertained.

Jack Lawson decided that ten minutes early was ten minutes later than she should have stayed on shift and rose from her desk. She had a date with her wife and Miranda never did like to be kept waiting. Especially on their anniversary. Oh sure Jack didn't care about the sentimental crap but the cheerleader and her were guaranteed a little fun after dinner given the occasion and despite what some may believe after four years of marriage Jack wasn't even close to bored with Miranda.

The same couldn't be said for the navy. After what happened in London Jack was ready to put all the action behind her. But anything would be better than this. "Assisting" Miranda and a few of the navy's other eggheads in R&D work didn't exactly have the same pizzazz as ripping apart a merc or husk with her biotics. Fuck it she missed the action. And time certainly wasn't going any slower for her.

After all the shit she'd been through, Pragia, Cardo, Slavers, Prison, Reapers, Jack was up against a challenge she never thought she'd face. She was getting old. While her mid thirties wasn't exactly the silver hair ages the idea of a real future was no longer a dream but a reality.

After she packed up her stuff at her desk she shrugged on her studded jacket and brushed her brown hair from her eyes before a familiar voice called to her.

"Leaving early?"

"Hell yeah I'm leaving early."

Kaidan Alenko smirked. The man's age was much more noticeable then hers. His hair had gone slightly gray at the temples and he now sported a beard that also carried flecks of gray. Jack chalked it up to the L2 implants he was always bitching about.

"Well tell Miranda I said hey. You two have the house tonight to yourselves. Call it my present."

"Where you shacking up?"

"Rahna's dragging me off to some cabin for the weekend. I could use the distraction. We all could." Jack knew he was referring to the doomed Migrate Fleet and his own quarian friend. The Alliance HQ had been ablaze with activity after the tragedy.

"Tell your dick I said congrats."

Kaidan chuckled. "I'll be sure to do that. But before I go..." the man wrapped an arm around Jack. "Happy anniversary."

"I thought we had a rule on hugging, Alenko." Jack said with a smirk as she pushed him off.

"Have a good night."

"Yeah you too." She said a little more seriously to her friend.

She was almost ready to head for the exit when a gentle and shaky voice called out to her.

"J-Jack Lawson?"

Jack groaned and looked up to see her guest and she instantly became more interested in the conversation when she saw the asari's strange appearance. She wore an old brown leather jacket and her entire head was wrapped up in white bandages leaving only openings for her mouth and her big blue eyes.

"Shit, what the hell happened to you, asari?"

"You're Jack Lawson correct?"

The convict nodded and crossed her inked arms. "Who the hell is asking?"

The asari produced her hand. "I am Felina C-Corvus."

Jack rolled her eyes and shook the woman's hand. "What the fuck do you want?"

Felina was taken aback by the human's confrontational attitude. "You are bonded with Miranda Lawson? The woman who brought back Commander Shepard?"

"If you've got questions about that crap ask Miranda not me."

"I don't have questions. I have i-information. I would very much like to speak with you and Miranda."

Jack narrowed her eyes and glared at the veiled asari. "I've got places to be. I don't have time for this."

"Please Mrs. Lawson?"

"Go bother someone else. I'm sure someone else around here would love to hear whatever you have to say." Then she saw Kaidan again as he moved through the office towards them. "Alenko!" she called out to him.

Kaidan strolled up. "Thought you had a date with Miranda, Jack." then he looked to the bandaged asari. "Who's your friend?"

"Felina." The asari informed him.

"She says she has something important to say. You actually care about this bullshit so why don't you listen to her. I'm out of here." Jack turned and left the asari and Kaidan behind.

* * *

Miranda Lawson stared at her half empty glass of wine as she waited for her lover to arrive. She never suspected she'd ever find someone she'd be able to stand being married to for four years let alone happily married to. However as of today Jack and her had been together for six years. Yet after all the time they'd spent together tonight Miranda was nervous.

She twirled the glass of wine in her hand and tapped her high heeled boot as she waited. The restaurant was nice, the kind of place Jack hated to admit she liked. Lawson wore her black catsuit and she had her raven black hair tied up in a bun to display her beautiful face which lit up when she saw Jack stumble inside the restaurant.

The convict strolled over and took a seat opposite Miranda at the table. "Fancy place, Cheerleader."

Miranda admired her lover's appearance. Jack wore her studded jacket over a low cut gray undershirt that left most of her tattooed chest visible, her hair was fully grown out and tied back in pony tail. Jack reached back and untied her hair and let it fall down before brushing back behind her ears. It gave her a slightly more soft look but she was still the same foul mouthed woman Miranda loved.

"You look beautiful, Jack. You should let your hair down more."

"Don't count on it. You okay? You looked all flustered and shit."

Miranda straightened her posture. "I'm fine. I feel as though we've hardly seen each other this week."

"Don't worry. Alenko gave us the house tonight so we can make up for lost time all night long."

Lawson chuckled. "Deal."

"Some weird asari was asking for you when I left HQ today."

"Let's not talk about work." Miranda said.

"Fine by me."

They exchanged small talk over the menu and ordered their food. Miranda knew she was delaying what she wanted to talk to Jack about so she quickly found her nerve and took Jack's hand in her own on the table top.

Jack arched an eyebrow. "What's up with you?"

"It's been a good six years hasn't it?"

"The best of my fucked up life." Jack answered before sliding the the sleeve up Miranda's right arm to expose the tattoo she had given her lover after their marriage. It was a colorful mural of shapes, flowers, names, all the things that were important to both of them. Etched across the fingers of her right hand were a collection of letters, J-A-C-K. Her lover's name being a nice contrast to the word death inscribed on Jack's own fingers. And on the underside of her wrist their was a a series of five tallies. "Ready to add another?"

Miranda nodded. "Absolutely."

"You got that look, Miranda."

"Look? What look?"

"That I wanna talk about serious shit look. What's on your mind?"

Miranda bit down on her lower lip and her eyes dropped back to her glass of wine as Jack took a swig of her beer. "I've been thinking. About the future, about..."

"Just spit it out, cheerleader."

Lawson took a deep breath. "I want to have a baby."

Jack's eyes shot wide open and the beer she just took a sip of went down the wrong pipe causing her to cough loudly before she could muster words. "A kid?! Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Miranda shushed her. "Jack, we're in bloody public."

"Are you out of your mind, Miranda?"

Lawson looked hurt. "It's not that ridiculous. We've been together for years and I...I've always wanted to be a mother."

Jack shook her head. "No. Fuck no!"

"Jack..."

"I can't do that. Don't ask me to do that." Jack's voice had turned slightly panicked.

"Can we just talk about this like adults?"

"What's there to talk about?"

"Why are you so opposed to the idea?"

"It shouldn't be that hard to guess, cheerleader."

Miranda took her hand. "We're ready for this."

"No we're not. What kind of mother would I be? Shit, what kind of mother would you be?"

"I can't be a mother. If we didn't adopt you would..."

"Have to have some fucking baby growing inside me and sucking on my tits?"

Miranda hung her head. "I can't believe I actually thought you'd say yes. Sooner or later Jack you're going to have to grow up."

"Grow up? Miranda, I changed my whole damn life for you!"

"And what? I didn't sacrifice anything too?" Miranda shot back.

"I didn't say that."

"E-Excuse me." A third voice interjected.

"What?!" Both Miranda and Jack asked making the bandaged asari next to them jump.

"What the hell? Did you follow me here?" Jack demanded to know.

Felina shook her head. "Your friend. H-He said I could find you both here."

"Now isn't the time." Miranda said.

"I really think you should listen."

"Get out of here." Jack said.

"It's a-about the Migrate Fleet!" Felina cried making both women shut up and everyone else in the restaurant who wasn't already staring at the fight look over.

"What do you know about that?" Miranda asked.

"I think I know who did it."

"What are yo-" Jack's question was cut off when a deafening boom sounded outside.

Miranda and Jack shot to their feet.

"W-What was that?" Felina asked.

Outside they saw civilians running away from threat just out of view. Miranda narrowed her eyes as she watched the humans flee in terror. "What the hell..." she said before another loud boom went off shaking the restaurant violently. "Jack, did you bring a gun?"

Jack reached in her jacket and pulled out her pistol. "Of course I brought a fucking gun. What's going on?"

"A-Are we safe?" Felina asked. The other patrons in the restaurant begin to murmur in discontent.

Felina's question was answered immediately when three skycars came crashing down from the sky just outside on the street. They crashed to the pavement causing a massive explosion which blew out the front windows of the restaurant. They brought up their barriers but the blast still sent Miranda, Jack and Felina on to their backs with painful force.

Miranda cried out in pain and Jack leapt to her side and turned her over.

"Shit! Miranda, are you okay?!"

Their argument seconds prior had been completely forgotten when Jack found a piece of glass buried deep in Miranda's face just above her right eyebrow. Blood poured from the wound and into the woman's eye.

"Jack, behind you!" Miranda screamed.

Jack whirled around and readied her gun to find a squad of three made up of two vorchas and a krogan wearing the unmistakable uniform of the Blood Pack mercenary group.

"Ahhh! We kill you!" the vorcha screamed before Jack opened fired into the alien's ugly face.

The convict's body glowed blue and she threw her power at the remaining two terrorists who were thrown out into the street which was now covered in dead bodies, smoking wreckage and fire. Jack turned to Felina. "You!"

"W-What?!"

"Can you walk?"

Felina nodded.

Jack tossed her the pistol. "Cover us!"

"I-I don't know how to use a gun!" Felina cried.

Jack ignored her and bent down back next to Miranda. "Are you hit?"

Miranda grunted. "I'm fine." Jack helped her to her feet. "What the hell is happening?"

Jack grabbed Felina by the collar. "You said you know about this shit?"

"N-No! Well...maybe. I'm not sure."

"Then you're coming with us." Miranda said and wiped the blood from her eyes.

"We're going out there?" Felina asked with dread.

Miranda looked to the asari. "Don't worry. We've done this sort of thing before."

* * *

**Notes- So at last I've finally got Miranda and Jack in this story! I want to thank ReavansMask for helping me out with this chapter and providing feedback. Now that most of major protagonists have debuted ****(Except one big remaining hero) the** wheels can really start to move. Expect more flashbacks, romance, drama, action and maybe even some comedy as we move forward. I hope you're all excited to see Felina working alongside Miranda and Jack! There will be more of them next chapter. But in the meantime please do tell me what you thought of this one in the reviews! 


	5. Vancouver Burns

**Rannoch-2192 **

The turian practically sprinted out of his transport vessel the second he landed. Garrus hadn't been told much but he knew things weren't looking good. Official quarian casualty numbers were in the millions, life support systems were failing on the remaining ships in the fleet, and wreckage had rained down on the few established colonies on Rannoch.

At the moment Garrus was only concerned about one quarian though. He ran inside the emergency medical facility that had been hastily put together by forces sent by the council to tend to the wounded planetside. There were more dead inside then living but thankfully an asari doctor recognized the turian when he stepped inside.

The woman rushed to greet him. "Mr. Vakarian, I assume you're here about Tali Zorah."

"How is she?"

The asari softened her expression. "I'm sorry sir. But I'm afraid the news is not good."

Garrus' mandibles twitched. "Is she..."

"She's alive. But her chances are...well it doesn't look good."

"I want to see her."

"Of course." The asari lead him through the crowded facility and she spoke as they walked. "Tali lost a lot of blood, suffered several suit ruptures and bone fractures. I'm sorry to say that even if she ever regains consciousness she will most likely never be able to use her legs again. She had internal bleeding and swelling that pressed up against her spinal column. The amount of infections she suffered from open air exposure caused by suit ruptures made operating troublesome. And unfortunately most species don't know much about how to treat quarians."

"Was she awake when the team found her?"

The asari nodded. "Yes, but not for long. She asked for you. However she's been in a medical induced coma for the past day. I'm sorry but for her sake we won't be able to wake her."

"Understood." Garrus said with a heavy heart.

The asari stopped outside of a closed door. "She's in here. Take all the time you need."

Garrus nodded and stepped inside.

Tali was hooked up to so many machines he had to fight the urge to look away. Her suit had be patched back together in several places and the quarian sat completely still and silent on the field hospital cot. There was a disgusting wet labored sound that sounded almost like slurping. The turian was horrified when he realized it was the sound of the nearly dead woman breathing.

Garrus slowly made his way beside the bed and looked down at the woman. He had heard the reports that the destruction on the fleet had been an intentional attack from some Terminus scum. And when he looked at Tali rage overcame his grief.

_An eye for an eye, a life for a life. _

Those words kept ringing inside his head. He reached down and intertwined his fingers with Tali's stiff hand. What remained of the finger Killian Tagar chopped off all those years back wrapped tightly to what it could. The turian's smooth voice spoke with cold determination.

"I'm going to find who did this, Tali. And when I do I'm going to make them pay. I promise."

* * *

**Vancouver**

Rahna Berk was going over a mission report of some N7 team deep in the Terminus systems when she saw her boyfriend approaching from across the office. Her lips perked up in a smile that crinkled her nose and she set the report down to meet Kaidan half way.

"Hey, handsome." The dark skinned officer said before kissing Alenko on the cheek. "Excited to finally get away for the weekend?"

"You bet." Kaidan promised in that voice that always had a way of driving Rahna wild.

"Mmm, just you, me, a bottle of wine and a hot tub. Sounds like paradise. Say did you see Miranda or Jack around? I wanted to give them a little something for their anniversary."

"Jack just left to meet her at the restaurant."

Rahna frowned. "Damn. I guess I can give it to them back at the house tonight."

"I was actually thinking we could give them the house alone tonight. You know how...noisy they can be."

The woman chuckled. "Maybe that was a good call. So you missed me so bad you had to come all the way up here to see me, huh."

"Sure. Well that and I had a report for the Admiral."

Rahna crossed her arms. "I see. Well Shaw doesn't come down here much. But I have access to his floor."

With the Citadel still under active reconstruction in orbit of Earth, the human councilor split his time between the temporary council chamber in London and here in Vancouver where he commanded the fleets. Rahna was one of the few officers who had the clearance to enter the Fleet Admiral's CIC on the top floor of the building. She always found it curious that she was selected for that clearance however. Admiral Shaw was a rather reclusive and interesting man.

"You want me to run it up to Shaw?" Rahna asked.

"I'd appreciate it." Kaidan handed her the datapad.

"So what's been happening down in the L3 unit?"

"Not much outside of a weird asari rambling on about a matriarch."

"Oh? Do tell."

"Somebody Jack passed to me before she left for dinner. Some of the things she was saying were...unsettling. I figured Miranda would want to hear them herself so I sent her to the restaurant. She wouldn't talk to anyone but her."

"On their anniversary?!" Rahna punched Alenko in the arm. "Dude, you don't do that!"

"Ordinarily I'd agree."

"But?" Rahna pressed.

"Don't worry about it." Kaidan said. "I'll see you tonight."

Rahna smiled. "Looking forward to it." as the man walked away she couldn't help staring at his behind.

The woman set out for the elevators when she spotted her friend Britney admiring the city out of the large window that bathed the office space in natural light. She figured Kaidan's report could wait a minute.

"Hey, Brit!" she said making the red haired woman turn to face her friend.

"Rahna, what's up?"

"I heard a good one this morning. It had the nerds down in R&D really laughing it up."

Brit rolled her green eyes. "Oh boy. Okay hit me with it."

"So a vorcha, an elcor and a hanar go to speech therapy on a sunday and their instructor tells-" Rahna's joke was cut short when a violent rumble shook the entire building. "What was that?!"

"Earthquake?" Brit guessed.

There was a second rumble followed by a high pitched whine that seemed to be growing closer. Her heart jumped when she heard Kaidan scream from across the office.

"Rahna! Look out!"

The woman looked out the window long enough to see the skycar barreling towards the glass window and right at her. She didn't even have time to grab Brit before the car smashed through the glass and tore through her friend ripping her in two and sending Rahna rolling on the ground with shards of broken glass embedded on the side of her face.

Rahna reached for the gun she had holstered to her hip and ignored the blood pouring from her face as she dragged herself to her feet. Four vorcha mercs dressed in Blood Pack uniforms came barreling out of the skycar and immediately opened fire on the shocked officers all around them.

Her eyes widened in terror when she saw her coworkers, her friends, being put down like they were cattle. One of the Vorcha threw his head back and let out a loud hiss. "Ahhh! Earth belong to Blood Pack! We kill humans! Then Vorcha rule!"

Vorcha planning a takeover? Rahna would have laughed in any other circumstance. There was more to this but she couldn't worry about that now.

On the other side of the office space Kaidan dropped down into cover behind a desk and reached for his pistol. Both him and Rahna didn't waste another second and they popped out from cover and opened fire on the mercs.

The first Vorcha received a headshot from Rahna that splattered his brain, or whatever it was the Vorcha had in their heads, all over the wall. The other three were torn apart by the combine fire and biotic strikes from both Kaidan and Rahna.

After all the mercs fell dead Alenko sprinted across the ruined office towards his lover.

"Rahna! Are you alright?"

"Never better." Rahna said with a hollow voice. Her eyes were still wide with shock after watching her friend get torn in two by the crashing skycar. Britney's blood was painted across her face. "What the hell is going on?"

A loud explosion outside answered that question. They were under attack. They could hear screaming coming from all around them.

A loud barrage of automatic gunfire rang out from behind them and Kaidan dragged Rahna into cover behind one of the cubicles not destroyed by the skycar. A squad of a dozen more mercs stomped into the room. Only these weren't Vorcha, they were Krogan. They killed the remaining unarmed officers the first squad had missed.

"We're sitting ducks." Kaidan whispered.

Rahna held tightly to the man's arm. "We're so screwed."

* * *

A loud fiery explosion engulfed the street outside of the restaurant and Miranda dragged both Felina and Jack into cover behind an overturned table. Lawson could tell from the terror in the bandaged asari's eyes that Felina was not used to situations like this.

Miranda's thoughts were distracted when more of her own hot blood dripped into her eye. "Dammit." she cursed as she wiped it away.

"Babe, hold still this is gonna hurt like hell." Jack whispered as she took hold of the shard of glass still embedded in the flesh above her eyebrow.

"Just get it over with." Miranda hissed and shut her eyes.

Lawson couldn't help but cry out in pain as Jack yanked the sharp glass out of her face. Felina swallowed hard when she saw the blood covering the human's face and she began to feel light headed as that familiar and dreaded ache started to stir within her. She turned away from the woman as Jack held her battered face in her hands.

"That's it we're done. You good?" Jack asked.

"Bloody hell." Miranda put pressure on the wound.

An idea struck Felina. The asari grabbed a steak knife that had been tossed to the ground next to her in the explosion and began unwrapping part of her head leaving the top half of her scarred face uncovered. She cut off a length of the cloth with the knife.

"Perhaps this will help." Felina said as she presented it to Jack.

"Thanks." Jack grabbed the bandage and wrapped it tight around her lover's head. "That's gonna leave one hell of a scar, cheerleader."

"We have to get to Kaidan and Rahna." Miranda winced. "If there is an attack on the city HQ is going to be hit hard."

Jack peeked over the table and found that the squad of mercs in the street had moved on so she helped Miranda to her feet.

"We better hurry the fuck up then. Things are already going to shit out there. Are you ready to move?"

"I'm fine, Jack. Keep that gun handy. I have a feeling those mercs won't be the only we come across. After we find Kaidan and Rahna we can have a talk with our new asari friend." Miranda's voice was cold.

Felina's eyes widened. "I-I don't have anything to do with this!"

"We'll see about that. Jack, did you park nearby?"

"Just around the corner."

"Let's go. You stay right on our heels..." Miranda paused. "What was your name again?"

"Felina."

"Stick with us, Felina and you'll be okay. And don't do anything stupid."

"I shall try." Felina said.

The trio made their way out on to the street and they all froze in shock. Buildings were burning all around them and bodies of civilians littered the ground. They could hear screams coming from all around them. They snapped out of their trance and ran for Jack's car.

They piled inside and Felina sat in the backseat. The asari's heart was beating fast, she hadn't seen horrors like this since the Reapers. She shuddered when she thought of that day on Earth when the Reapers invaded. She wasn't used to things like this and she was scared but her new friend's confidence did ease some of her concern. Miranda and Jack seemed like they knew what to do and so Felina found herself thankful for the protection of humans once again.

As the skycar took off it let out a high pitched whine while it gained altitude. Jack took her car up as high as it would go so they could get a good look at the destruction. Smoke billowed into the sky above Vancouver. The attack had only been going on for a handful of minutes and yet already the level of destruction was staggering. A large blast went off on the streets below them and the occupants of the car watched in stunned silence as a skyscraper tumbled down to the street.

"The Blood Pack couldn't have planned this. This is far beyond the capabilities of any mercenary group." Miranda said.

Jack forced herself to look away from the streets. "This is messed. We have to get back to base now."

Jack flew the car faster than she probably should have to Alliance HQ. Felina's heart continued to race as the skycar jerked about while the convict at the wheel avoided traffic without slowing down. Miranda had herself absorbed in her omni-tool as she tried to call the human man Felina had spoken to earlier. She could tell the man meant a great deal to both of them.

They landed outside of Alliance HQ in the street and didn't waste time disembarking. Jack extended the barrel of her pistol as Miranda found the body of a dead Alliance guard laying on the ground outside of the security check. His head had been cracked open and he still had an Avenger clutched in his stiff dead hands.

Miranda pried the rifle off the man and popped the heatsink before grabbing his side arm and handing it to Felina. "You might need this."

"I don't w-want to hurt anyone."

"Take the fucking gun. These mercs aren't gonna think twice about putting you down." Jack ordered.

Felina shakily accepted the weapon.

"Don't be afraid to use your biotics." Miranda advised.

"I...I can't use them. I don't know how." The lie was an easier explanation than the truth.

"Then stay behind us." Miranda and Jack raised their guns and entered the building. They scanned around for enemies but only found more dead Alliance officers. "Looks clear."

"Shit." Jack said as she looked down at the dead. "You don't think Kaidan..."

"He can look after himself. I'm sure he's alright, Jack."

They decided to avoid the elevators and took the stairs up four levels to where they hoped Kaidan was still holed up with Rahna. Felina didn't like the silence between her two new protectors it put her on edge and she jumped every time she heard the distant pop of gunfire somewhere in the building.

They stopped at level four and the married couple checked their guns before Jack opened up the door and the humans funneled inside with the asari in tow. This time they didn't come up empty. A squad of four krogan were unloading shotgun blasts at an officer on the other side of the room.

"Hey, assholes!" Jack cried and the large aliens turned around just as she and Miranda blasted them across the room with their biotics.

The krogan roared as they were tossed back like ragdolls. Miranda was able to unload a clip into one of the beast's heads before he could regain his foot but they took cover before the other three got up. Felina crouched down to the floor behind them, her shaking hands holding tightly to the grip of her pistol.

The krogan unloaded their collective clips, chipping away the wall the trio hid behind as they did. When the mercs were satisfied that they had killed the humans they went to reload their guns just as Jack and Miranda popped back out of cover and returned fire with lethal accuracy. Before the merc squad could take cover their bodies were tore to ribbons by bullets and biotic strikes so powerful that even a krogan couldn't survive them. As the constant barrage of gunfire continued Felina's eyes widened in terror when she found a single vorcha creeping his way up the stairs behind them with a rifle.

Felina tried to cry out to the human but they couldn't hear her gentle voice amongst the battle. When the vorcha reached the top of the stairs he raised his rifle, he appeared to not see the cowering asari as a threat so he set his aim on Miranda. Felina shut her eyes as her body began to glow blue, the intense pain followed immediately and the veiled asari blasted the merc back down the stairs rendering him unconscious when he landed on his ugly head.

Pain surged across the asari's body. it felt as though acid ran through her veins, a simple throw nearly had her blacking out with pain. She had forgotten how badly it hurt, or perhaps abstaining for as long as she had made it worse. Wisps of smoke trailed from the barrels of the human's guns as Jack and Miranda lowered their weapons. Miranda turned around to check on their new friend and found Felina crying out in pain.

"Felina, have you been shot?" Miranda asked with genuine concern as she knelt down beside her.

"N-No." She pointed to the staircase. "There w-was a vorcha."

Jack looked down the stairwell and unloaded a few shot in the unconscious vorcha. "Not anymore." she commented.

"What's wrong with you?" Miranda asked the asari.

"I'll be a-alright." Felina insisted as the human helped her to her feet.

"What about you, Jack?"

"You kidding? Most fun I've ever had at work. Let's go find them." Jack ran off towards where they had seen the mercs attacking earlier.

As the convict combed through the dead she made a startling discovery. "Miranda!"

Lawson sprinted towards her lover and shared her dread when she found Rahna Berk on the ground half propped up on a ruined cubicle wall. Her chest drew in shallow rapid breaths and she had a bleeding bullet hole in her stomach.

"Hey g-guys. Happy anniversary." Rahna offered with a wry smile before she coughed up blood.

"Fuck, do something, Miranda!" Jack cried.

Miranda knelt down beside her. "Rahna, I need you to stay awake okay?"

"I don't know. I'm...getting kinda tired." Rahna's eyes began to flutter closed.

Lawson lightly slapped her face. "Hey! Stay with us here. Do you know where Kaidan is?"

"H-He...he tried to draw their fire away from me before I got this lovely hole in my stomach. Got separated after that. You have to f-find him. Make sure he's okay."

"We will." Miranda promised. "Jack, go find me a med kit. There should be one around here somewhere. Felina, help her look."

Felina and Jack did as asked and Miranda went to tend her wounded friend. "Keep talking, Rahna. I'm going to need to take your shirt off."

"Sounds like a plan."

Miranda took hold of the hem of Rahna's uniform shirt and carefully pulled it over her head leaving her in her plain gray bra. The bullet wound oozed fresh blood. "Oh god!" Rahna screamed as she looked down. "It's really bad isn't it?"

"No it's not that bad." Miranda lied. "It just looks bad. You're going to be fine."

"Shit, I'm gonna die aren't I, Miranda?" Rahna winced and gritted her blood stained teeth.

"It'll be okay. I can fix this." Miranda reached up and pulled Felina's bandage from her own wound and pressed it up against the woman's stomach to absorb the blood. "You just have to keep talking."

"Forget me. Find Kaidan."

Felina came running up next to them with a medkit in her arms. "Here!" she said as Miranda snatched it from her and opened it up to get to the medi-gel.

Miranda applied a heavy does to the wound and Rahna cried in agony as the bubbling foam sealed her wound shut. But the dark skinned woman instantly began to feel better when the gel's painkillers kicked in. Miranda looked up to the asari.

"Where's Jack?"

* * *

Jack Lawson had her pistol drawn the second after she heard the struggle just out of view around the corner. She gritted her teeth when she heard the booming voice of a krogan as he smashed an officer against the wall. She recognized the grunt of pain that followed and so Jack turned the corner and aimed her gun.

The unarmed merc growled and grabbed the man off the ground and used him as a meat shield. Jack's anger summoned a shallow biotic field around her when she saw Kaidan Alenko held up like a toy in the merc's arms.

"Put him down or I will rip you in two, krogan." Jack threatened.

The krogan laughed. "Ha! Big words for such a tiny human."

"You really don't wanna test her." Kaidan said before the krogan silenced him with a shake.

The blue glow around Jack intensified. "I'm not fucking kidding. Put him down!"

"Just take the shot, Jack!" Kaidan cried as the krogan backed him up to the elevators behind them.

"Those asari bitches said this would be a simple job. We got set up." The krogan grunted. "Lower the gun, human or I will rip his head from his shoulders."

Suddenly the elevator doors behind the krogan opened up and immediately after a loud gunshot rang out. The krogan's face exploded from the back and the large corpse fell down around Alenko's heels revealing the shooter standing inside the lift.

Councilor Charles Shaw lowered his pistol and holstered the gun. "Reinforcements are on their way." Shaw told them. "This nightmare will be over soon."

But Jack had that feeling in the bottom of her gut as she stared at the corrupt Admiral that told her this nightmare was only just beginning.

* * *

**Notes- And Shaw is back! Bet you missed him. Sorry I went a little action crazy here but I promise there is a good reason for all the mayhem. Oh and the new cover art for this story was done by the incredible deviant art user "Kaeriah" check my profile for a link to the source. Next chapter will strictly be character interactions as our heroes catch their breath and try and figure out what the hell is going on. In the meantime what did you think of Tali being in bad shape, the attack on Vancouver and the return of Shaw? Tell me in the reviews! **


	6. Pulling the Trigger

**Unknown Location**

**The Year 2168**

"Just pull the trigger."

The young girl's finger curled around the trigger of her gun. Despite her best efforts to mask her nerves her gun hand still trembled. The turian in her sights was on his knees with a bag over his head. The muffled cries that came from her target told her he had been gagged in addition to his hands being bound.

"What did he do? Why does he want him dead?" The girl asked.

"Jesus Christ!" The female operative behind her pushed off the wall and unholstered her own gun. "Screw it, I'll kill the asshole myself."

"Dammit, Jill!" Victor Reed grabbed his lover's arm. "Ease up on her."

Jill rolled her eyes. "With the way her arm's shaking she couldn't hit the broadside of an elcor. We've already wasted enough time with this. The girl's not ready."

Miranda Lawson dipped her head in shame. She hated appearing weak. She'd passed all of Cerberus' other tests with flying colors. She could crush a mech with her biotics or shoot its head off at a hundred yards. But this was different. Killing a man wasn't exactly something she was ready for at only eighteen. She looked up to Victor.

"Did the Illusive Man say why we need to kill him?"

Victor shook his head. "That shouldn't matter, Ace. He needs to know you'll do what it takes."

Miranda took a deep breath and steadied her aim on the prisoner's head. Still her finger didn't pull at the trigger.

"Come on, Miranda!" Jill cried. "It's not hard."

Victor kissed the short haired woman on the cheek. "Hey beautiful, why don't you give me and Miranda a minute alone?"

"Whatever." Jill stormed out of the small cell they were inside and closed the door behind her.

Victor sighed and with a swift motion of his hand drew his pistol and blasted the turian's brains against the wall. The look of terror on Miranda's face told him he had made the right decision.

Lawson quickly found her composure. "You didn't need to do that! I had it under control."

"Of course you did. That was some nice shooting. Right between the eyes I'd reckon. Good work, Miranda."

Miranda holstered her own gun. "I don't need you to protect me, Victor."

"You weren't gonna shoot him." Part of Victor didn't want Miranda to even be able to shoot him.

"I'm not a child. I can do this."

"You're gonna have to sooner or later, doll." Victor walked over to the dead alien and pulled the bag from his head so he could show the turian's splattered head to the girl. Miranda didn't look away. "In this job you'll have to do much worse than this. God knows I have. And when that time comes they're not all gonna be tied up and on their knees for you. One day your life will hinge upon your ability to pull that trigger. And you're not always gonna know who deserves it or not. Survival is a battle , Miranda. You need to make sure you don't lose it."

"I never lose."

Victor dropped the alien's corpse and the turian landed on his face with a thud. "You're confident I'll give you that. But confidence doesn't mean shit if you don't have anything to back it up with."

"You know I do."

The door to the cell slid open and Jill stepped inside. "Did the girl wonder actually pull the trigger?" she asked as she glared at the bleeding corpse.

"Sure did." Victor lied. "Get old man Illusive on the horn and tell him Miranda is ready for the field."

"Hooray." Jill deadpanned.

* * *

**Vancouver****- 2192 **

"Nice shot, sir." Kaidan said as he gasped for the air the now dead krogan had knocked out of him.

Shaw smirked and patted Alenko on the back. "Thanks, soldier." the Admiral looked to Jack who was still giving him the stink eye. "Are you injured?"

"I'm fucking dandy." Jack spat with venom lacing her words. She hated this asshole.

"I've called in N7 special forces to clean this mess up. What a disaster."

The convict narrowed her eyes. "No shit. I'm surprised they were able to get the jump on us this easily."

"That is surprising." Kaidan agreed.

"The krogan said something about asari. Wonder what the hell that's about." Jack said.

Shaw's eyes widened slightly. "I'm sure it's nothing." The admiral pushed past them and moved into the office space.

Jack's temper eased and she placed a hand on Alenko's shoulder. "You good?" she asked with clear concern.

"I'm fine, Jack." Kaidan pulled her in for a hug which Jack for once joined him in without reluctance. "Is Rahna alright? We got split up."

"She got hit. But the Cheerleader is taking care of her."

"What?!" Kaidan cried and ran into the office space with Jack following behind.

They found Rahna still leaning up against the cubicle wall with her head slumped forward. Miranda and Felina stood by her side and the former cerberus operative had her arms crossed while her eyes shot daggers at Admiral Shaw.

Alenko rushed to his lover's side. "Rahna!" he looked to Miranda. "What happened?! Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be alright, Kaidan. She just passed out, the medi-gel will keep her alive. But she'll need to get to the hospital." Miranda told him.

"Along with half the damn city by the looks of it." Jack commented as she looked out the shattered office window. Vancouver was shrouded in fire and smoke.

Shaw then spoke up to the tall dark haired woman in front of him. "Report officer."

"At least two dozen men dead, sir. I'm willing to bet a lot more civilian casualties."

The handsome councilor turned his gaze to the bandaged asari cowering behind Lawson. "And who is this?"

Miranda stepped in front of Felina. "Just a frightened civilian we found on the streets. We'll take care of her, sir."

Kaidan shot a confused look to his friend when he heard Miranda's lie.

"Are you hurt, ma'm?" Shaw asked Felina.

"I-I'm alright. Thank you."

Shaw looked back to Miranda as Jack walked up beside her. "I know Alenko and Ms. Berk. But I don't believe I've had the pleasure." he offered his hand.

She glared at his hand before reluctantly shaking it. "Miranda Lawson. This is my wife Jack." she wondered if the man had truly forgotten their meeting four years ago or if Jack's biotic blast had really knocked the memory out of him. She decided to play along with him in any case.

Jack didn't speak, she just crossed her inked arms and stared at the Admiral.

"You've both acted bravely and did the Alliance proud. I'll see you both commended for this." Shaw said. "But I'm afraid this mess still needs cleaning up. The council will be convened on this attack. We'll get to the bottom of all this you have my word."

Miranda nodded. "I'm sure you will."

"Alenko, if you'll accompany me we can escort Ms. Berk to the hospital. I'll see to it personally that she receives immediate attention. "

Kaidan scooped Rahna off the ground and into his arms. "Thank you, sir."

"I'm glad you're alright, Kaidan." Miranda leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before whispering in his ear. "Don't trust him."

Kaidan locked eyes with his friend. "I'll see you guys back at the house tonight."

Miranda, Jack and Felina watched the two men leave the room before the humans turned to the asari.

"We need to talk."

"Here? I was h-hoping we could find somewhere more safe." Felina said.

"Let's take her back to the house, cheerleader." Jack said.

"Fine. Let's go."

* * *

Felina flopped down on the human's couch in the spacious living room and smiled. She'd never been invited into someone home before. Her smile vanished when she was reminded of the day's terrible events by the stern expressions on the women standing over her with their arms crossed.

"You better start talking and you better do it quickly." Jack spat.

Miranda jumped in too. "You said you know who was behind the attack on the Migrate Fleet?"

"Y-Yes. Well...maybe. I'm fairly certain."

"Do you know? Or do you not know?"

"That krogan beating on Alenko said something about asari. Kinda funny you show up right before everything went to shit." Jack commented.

"I-I don't have anything to do with any of this."

Miranda narrowed her eyes. "But you somehow know who's been orchestrating these attacks? Seems a bit far fetched."

"I believe it was an asari matriarch...my mother."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Your mom is doing all this shit?"

"She may have given birth to me but m-my mother is a monster. She's taken away everything that I ever cared for and has been trying to kill me for most of my life."

"I don't see how any of that is relevant." Miranda said.

"L-Look I know you have no reason to trust me. But my mother is involved somehow, I'm sure of it. I can take you to her if you help me."

"Who's your mother? We're going to need a name before we take you on your word."

"Her name is Aquilla."

"As in Matriarch Aquilla?" Miranda pressed.

"T-That's her."

"Isn't she that bitch that's always yapping about asari independence on the news vids?" Jack asked.

Miranda studied Felina in silence. She always had a talent for reading people and she knew the asari was telling the truth. There was an innocence about her that reminded her of her sister and perhaps even herself long ago. "You said you needed our help? What exactly do you need?"

"I need C-Commander Shepard."

"Shepard?" Jack questioned. "What the fuck can the Commander do about this?"

"She saved the galaxy! She's a hero." _And she's bonded to my half sister,_ Felina thought. "I can lead her to my mother and she can do what she does."

"Shepard's retired. She has a daughter now and she won't want to get dragged into this. Whatever information you have Jack and I are capable of dealing with it alone."

"With all due r-respect Mrs. Lawson. I really only trust S-Shepard with this. Can you keep me safe and bring me to her?"

Jack and Miranda shared a look before the tattooed Lawson spoke. "We can take you to, Shep. But you better not be dicking us."

"Dicking you? I-I don't understand." Felina said confused.

Miranda stepped forward. "I believe we can trust her, Jack."

"Yeah she'd be pretty fucking stupid to try and screw us over."

"Don't worry. I'm fairly certain I'm not f-fucking stupid." Felina offered a smile and Jack chuckled at the gentle voiced asari's use of the swear.

"I think I like this asari." Jack said.

Felina's face lit up. "Wonderful! I have a ship that can take us to Thessia. All you have to do is tell me how to find Shepard from there."

"Simple enough. We'll sleep here tonight. I'll prepare the guest room for you." Miranda said.

* * *

**Thessia **

Liara T'Soni sat alone in the Broker room with tears running down her face. It had been hours since they had heard the news and Shepard had been on the comm with Garrus for quite some time since. All Liara wanted to do was get lost in her networks and perhaps find those responsible for this atrocity. However she had so far found nothing.

Liara smashed her fist into her desk in frustration before rested her head on the cold metal. She wasn't able to help Tali, she hated feeling so useless.

"Who would do this?" She asked herself.

She didn't buy the news story about some Terminus gang being responsible, it didn't make sense. She thought back to all the old names from the Terminus Systems she used to monitor in her glory days as the Broker. Most had been out of the game or dead for years. Nothing was helping her cope with this empty feeling that was forming inside her. She searched for anything to distract her.

A random memory struck her and the asari jolted up. She thought back to the day Shepard, Feron and her went after the Terminus Ring. There had been an OSD they had recovered from a rather jumpy volus that Liara had locked away in her safe after the Ring had been slaughtered. She had figured at the time that with the Terminus Ring dead whatever data it held was likely useless. But now that she thought about it perhaps there was something interesting to find on the old OSD. Certainly it would be something to keep her mind off of the quarians.

Liara rolled her chair over to her wall mounted safe and typed in the code on the digital display. The safe snapped open with a hiss and she pulled back the door. The safe was mostly empty with the exception of a few mementoes and documents and yet nestled amongst it all rested that very same OSD.

She retrieved the small drive and hastily plugged it into her terminal.

As the screens lit up with the data a series of names and dates and logs began to scroll across the terminals. As she read them her eyes widened in shock.

* * *

Jane Shepard paced back and forth as the sound of her turian friend spoke in the comm piece in her ear. "I know, Garrus."

"We have to find whoever did this. They can't just get away with it." Garrus said.

"They won't. I can talk to Councilor Tevos..."

"The hell with the council and their bureaucratic crap! I'm not looking to have them arrested, Shepard. I want them dead."

"Garrus, I know...I know things are bad right now..."

"You didn't see her. The doctors say she'll never walk again and that's if she even lives. I need to know if you'll have my back on this."

"I'll always have your back. Just give me and Liara some time to figure things out."

"Alright."

"I'm so sorry. We both love you, Garrus. You and Tali. If you need anything just call."

"Will do, Shepard. Thank you."

With that he hung up and Shepard buried her face in her hands and took a seat back on the couch. A soft voice made Jane look up a moment later.

"Was that uncle Garrus?" Benezia asked.

Shepard nodded and forced a smile. "Sure was."

"Is aunt Tali okay?"

"She's going to be alright. Don't worry, Uncle Garrus is looking after her." Jane knelt down on the ground next to her daughter and opened her arms. "Come here." Benezia wrapped her tiny arms around her father and Shepard held her tight. "I love you." she said and kissed the girl on the forehead.

"I'm hungry." Benezia said making Jane chuckle.

"Where's your mother? I think she was making dinner. And I think your grandpa is coming tonight."

"Really?!" Benezia's face lit up. The young girl was unable to understand the tragedy that had unfolded and Jane found herself thankful for that.

"Yeah. She should be here soon." Shepard looked around. "Have you seen your mother recently?"

"She's in the bad room."

"The bad room?"

"Mhm. Can I talk to Uncle Garrus too?"

Shepard rose to her feet. "Not today, sweetheart. Can you do me a favor and wait for grandpa here?"

"Okay." Benezia said as she climbed on to the couch.

The human climbed the stairs and made her way to the end of the upstairs hallway to Liara's supposedly abandoned Broker room. She didn't waste time opening the door and Jane instantly felt betrayed when she found Liara working away on the bay of terminals in front of her.

"You lied to me?" Shepard asked.

Liara jumped when she was made aware of her bondmate and turned to face her. "Shepard! Let me explain."

"Liara, you told me you had given this up."

"I had!'

"Had? How long has this been going on. Wait let me guess, two months?"

Liara dipped her head in shame. "Yes." she admitted.

"We both agreed back on Omega that for the safety of our daughter that this had to stop!"

"It was a mistake. I'm sorry. But, Shepard, I just found something that I think makes up for it."

"Liara, you lied to me. Nothing is gonna make up for that."

"I...I know. But you need to look at this."

Shepard crossed her arms and begrudgingly stepped forward and looked at her wife's terminals. "What is it?"

"A list."

"Of?"

"Dates, events...names."

"Whose names?"

Liara typed in a command and a shorter list appeared in front of Shepard. "I believe you will recognize these ones."

Jane began to read off the screen. "Baron Decker, Jill Woodcomb, Victor Reed, Killian Tagar and...Charles Shaw. Are you telling me all of these people were connected?"

"It would appear so. But that's not all." Liara entered another command and the screen displayed another list.

A series of logs detailing attacks in the Terminus Systems and targets appeared. Among the targets Shepard spotted one familiar to her.

Admiral Steven Hackett.

"Hold on...this confirms that Hackett's death wasn't an accident?"

"And that Shaw and the assassins from that night were connected by a singular employer. Along with Killian and Decker. And that the 'random' attacks in the Terminus Hackett was trying to put a stop to were not random at all."

"Where did you get this list?"

"Remember our vacation on the Athame's Dream? When you, Feron and I set out to take down the Terminus Ring we encountered a rather nervous volus if I recall correctly."

Jane struggled to recall that night but eventually it came to her. "So that OSD we took from the volus had this on it?"

"Yes."

"But that doesn't make sense. We took the OSD long before we ever dealt with Killian and Shaw."

"It appears to have been remotely updated since then. I think it's connected to information network not too unlike my own."

"Who's list is it then?"

"There's no record of that. In fact there is no way of identifying this employer at all. I've already tried every trick I know. Whoever they are they know how to cover their tracks."

"So Hackett was on to whoever compiled this list and they had him killed."

"That would be my guess."

"We have to go to the Alliance about this."

"No! We can't. Shaw is the fleet commander and humanity's councilor. If we present this to them it will expose me as the Broker and Shaw will most certainly destroy all traces of it. We can't go to the Alliance or the Council."

"Well what about someone here on Thessia?"

"Remember what the volus said to us when we took the OSD from him? He said he was smuggling the device for a Matriarch but was too terrified to reveal her name. I don't trust anyone here either."

"A Matriarch?

"Let me work my networks again and see if I can turn anything up. Perhaps I'll be able to find a name."

"Liara, you shouldn't. This isn't what we do anymore. We have a daughter to raise and we have no business getting involved."

"Shepard, whoever this person is they're responsible for the deaths of both Feron and Hackett, perhaps more. We can't turn a blind eye to that."

"What do you propose we do then?"

"We find them. And then we stop them."

* * *

**Notes- So Liara and Shepard are on Aquilla's scent and they don't know it yet. And Felina, Miranda and Jack are on their way to help with that hunt. What did you think of Shaw and Miranda/Jack meeting again? Is he lying? And what did you think of Miranda's first flashback for the story? Tell me in the reviews :)**


	7. Lover's Quarrel

**Vancouver-2192**

Night had fallen on the city of Vancouver and the distant sounds of violence and destruction had finally ceased. Kaidan had called to tell Miranda and Jack he'd be staying over night at the hospital with Rahna and that he'd see them tomorrow. Miranda wished that Rahna was her biggest concern.

She was familiar with Matriarch Aquilla by reputation alone. If what Felina said was true, and she had no reason to believe it wasn't, then she may have just stepped in a serious pile of shit.

Miranda laid under her covers as she absentmindedly tried to read a report she had a contact forward her on Clara Moser. She read about how the young girl's biotic treatments had been going well and that her foster family continued to be a good fit for Clara. Soon she abandoned reading the report. So much had happened today, distracting her thoughts proved impossible. A minute later Jack stepped inside the bedroom.

"That was a fucked up day." The convict said.

Miranda didn't respond and instead pretended to go back to her datapad.

"What's with the silence, cheerleader?" Miranda locked eyes with her and it dawned on Jack. "Right. This is about the baby crap. Fine let's talk about it."

"Are you sure you can behave like an adult this time?"

"Miranda, you know exactly why I would never go for that. It was shitty of you to even bring it up."

"It was shitty of me to ask my wife to start a family with me?"

"Pretty much." Jack said as she settled under the covers next to her lover.

"Sleep on the couch tonight, Jack."

"Come on, babe." Jack planted a kiss on her neck. "Don't be pissed at me. Can't we just forgot about that. It's still our anniversary right? Let me fuck you."

"You're unbelievable, Jack. Having a baby has always been an ambition of mine but I suppose that means nothing to you doesn't it?"

"For fuck's sake, Miranda. I'm not having a kid! And you're not gonna guilt me into it. But don't try and act like I don't care about you because you know that's total bullshit!"

Miranda sighed and sat up. "I know you love me, Jack. That doesn't mean I'm not furious with you."

"For what? Because you didn't like my answer?"

"It's not your answer It's how you gave it. You acted like a bloody child."

"Come on, babe. You really think I would know the first fucking thing about raising a kid?"

"Yes. You're so much more than you give yourself credit for, Jack."

"I can't do it, Miranda."

"What are you so terrified of, Jack?"

"I'm not terrified of anything. It's just a bad idea."

"Oh please. We've been married four years you can drop the act. Tell me what you're afraid of."

"Of messing it up! Okay?" Jack cried. "Not just the kid but this...us. What the fuck else do I have? Shit, I've always been terrified of screwing this up. Ever since the first time we fucked. I know I'm a messed up bitch, Miranda. And after all the things I've done who the hell would ever think I have any business popping a kid out?"

"Sometimes you have to let the past go for the sake of the future. I thought you of all people would know that by now. And you're not going to ruin what we have. I didn't marry you because I thought you were perfect, Jack. In fact it's your imperfections that made me fall in love with you."

Jack stayed silent for a moment. "Can we just drop this? I know I was a bitch earlier and I'm sorry. Can we just forget about it?"

"I need some time alone. Please honor that."

"Miranda...Fine." Jack got up to leave before Miranda called out to her.

"Goodnight, Jack."

Jack grunted. "Whatever." before closing the bedroom door behind her. In all their years together Miranda had never tossed her out of their bed. She knew she really fucked up this time.

The convict smashed her fist into the wall next to her. "Shit." she cursed. When they were on the Normandy she used to relish fighting with the cheerleader. Now all it did was put an empty feeling inside her. She shouldn't have panicked when Miranda brought up the baby. But she couldn't help it. Having a child might have been a dream of Miranda's but ever since London it was more akin to a nightmare for Jack.

* * *

Kaidan Alenko held the limp hand of his lover tight as he listened to the woman's soft inhale of breath. Even with a bullet in the gut Rahna still managed to be the most beautiful person in the galaxy to the man. The amount of drugs she was on assured she would be sleeping through the night. Alenko knew sleep wouldn't come easily to him tonight.

His attention was drawn behind him when he heard footsteps. Charles Shaw stood in the doorframe. The Admiral was a handsome man who kept his face shaved and his black hair short. He stood tall with the muscular build of a soldier but his age could be seen on the lines of his face. There was always something about Shaw that Kaidan found strange but he couldn't put his finger on it. Miranda's words echoed in his head

_Don't trust him. _

"How is she?" Shaw asked.

Kaidan stumbled to his feet out of respect to the councilor. "The doctors tell me she's going to be okay. She just needs rest."

Shaw made his way to Rahna's bedside. "Thank goodness. Rahna is a good woman. I'm relieved we got here in time."

"So am I. I'm surprised you're still here, sir. I imagine given everything that happened today you're going to have your hands full."

Shaw flashed a wry smile."I'm sure you're right. Still, I wanted to check back in before I leave the city."

"You're leaving the city?"

"I've spoken with the council. We'll be convening in London soon to deal with this tragedy. Our reinforcements have eliminated or arrested the remaining terrorist forces. So that's something at least."

"I suppose." Kaidan turned back to his sleeping lover.

"You're familiar with that woman Miranda Lawson are you not? You seemed quite close."

"We are, sir. We've lived together for over five years. She's like family."

"And her wife, what was her name again?"

"Jack."

"Jack." Shaw repeated. "She's an interesting woman."

"They both are."

"Indeed." Shaw said, but his voice sounded distant to Kaidan. Almost as if he was lost in thought. Suddenly he snapped his fingers. "Now I remember where I heard her name."

"Miranda? Well she served aboard the Normandy with Shepard just like me."

"No not that. She and this Jack were the officers who shot that assassin who made an attempt on Admiral Hackett's life shortly before his tragic passing."

"Oh yeah. I think that was them."

"They're regular heroes those two."

"If you don't mind me asking, sir. Why the sudden interest in them?"

"Just trying to learn the names of my officers, Alenko."

Shaw stood in silence and reached a hand out to wipe a strand of hair from the dark skinned woman's face. Something about the act made Kaidan's fists tighten. "Are you married?" the Admiral asked.

"No, sir."

Shaw went quiet again for several moments before he suddenly spoke. "I had a wife." he said as if he wasn't even speaking to Kaidan. He kept his gaze set on Rahna before he finished his thought. "A long time ago. She was beautiful just like Ms. Berk. She once told me that life has a funny way of giving and taking."

"You're not married anymore?" Kaidan asked as he was drawn into the awkward conversation he would have rather avoided.

"She passed away giving birth to twin boys. My sons."

"Sorry to hear that." Kaidan said.

Shaw shook his head. "Excuse me, I should leave you two alone."

Kaidan snapped a salute. "Thank you for your help today, sir."

Shaw saluted back. "It was nothing, soldier. Take care of her, Alenko."

"I will."

"I'm sure you will. Nothing is more important to a man then the ones he loves." Shaw said before leaving the hospital room.

* * *

Jack laid back on the couch and lazily flipped through the channels on the wall mounted vidscreen before giving up. She kept trying to run through her head ways she could make Miranda forgive her but she kept coming up dry. She tried closing her eyes before she quickly decided she wasn't tired and a moment later she was climbing the stairs. She wanted a drink and she knew Kaidan wouldn't mind her grabbing one of his private bottles of Canadian whiskey.

As she moved past the guest room she heard a gentle voice speaking on the other side of the door. Jack moved closer to hear inside better and after pressing her ear up against the wall she knew for certain that their asari guest was talking to someone. She slid the door open slightly to increase the volume of the veiled asari's voice.

"I-I don't have much of a choice. I can trust them. It's not as if I can simply pass up the chance to rescue you, Marion. You'd do the s-same for me."

Jack stormed inside "Who the hell-" she was ready to hurl accusations and take out her frustrations but she paused when she saw the woman.

Felina's face was unwrapped and Jack got her first glimpse at her mutilated appearance. Her big blue eyes widened in shock and she turned her back to Jack to hide her face.

"Fuck..." Was all Jack was able to say.

"D-Did I do something wrong?" Felina whimpered. Her hands were gripped tightly to the brown leather jacket she usually wore but was now draped across her like a blanket.

"I...who the hell were you talking to?"

Felina was silent for a moment before she answered. "Myself. I apologize, it's a bad h-habit of mine."

"Bullshit, I heard you say a name. Who the fuck is Marion?"

"She...s-she was my friend."

"Was?"

Felina still didn't turn around to show her face again. "We traveled together for quite some times and w-we grew close. She kept me safe but... I lost her."

"So she's dead?"

"I don't know anymore. But Goddess, I hope not. There's nothing I wouldn't give to see her again."

"This chick was your body guard?"

"In a way I s-suppose. She was a C-Sec detective on the Citadel when I met her. But that was long ago."

"So what? Why are you are moping over her all these years later?" Jack said as she stepped further into the room.

"She wasn't just my friend. We...we fell in love."

"Oh."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"Love can fucking suck." Jack said as she came to a stop at the foot of the bed.

"I-It was the best and worst thing to ever happen to me." Felina agreed.

"So what's your deal?" Jack asked

"My deal?"

"Yeah what the hell is up with you? Why does your mom want you dead? I already got that she's a bitch but there's more to it then that."

"She's...I don't really know where to begin. She always found me to be a disappointment. She doesn't have much patience for things that stand in the way of her g-goals."

"And what are those?"

"I suppose we'll find that out."

"Is she the one who fucked up your face?"

Felina's hands reached for the fresh bandages she had resting on the nightstand. "No. I'm sorry you had to see..."

"Let me see it." Jack said.

"You don't want to."

"I promise I've seen worse."

Felina reluctantly turned around and Jack stared at the woman without flinching. She took in the sight properly this time. Felina's nose was completely carved off her face leaving behind only two exposed gory looking holes for her nostrils. The flesh on her cheeks and above her eyes had dozens of large scars Jack could tell had come from a blade. The random pattern of scarred flesh left Felina's formally beautiful face in a monstrous state.

"Why do you cover it up?" Jack asked.

"Because I'm h-hideous."

The convict shrugged and leaned her head back to show Felina the large nasty scar on her neck. "I got that one when some merc asshole thought he could fuck with me. He slashed my throat with a knife longer then a turian's cock. The blade didn't do much for him when I ripped him apart with my biotics."

Jack turned one of her tattooed arms over to show several needle trackmarks and old scars. "These were compliments of a bastard by the name of Cardo. I was getting scars like these before I was even ten. I never cover mine up, the scars let everyone know you've been through hell and come out the other side. And by the looks of you I'd say you've seen your fair share of hell."

"I suppose I have." Felina agreed.

"So if your mother didn't do that to you. Who did?"

"Forgive me, I don't l-like talking about how I was cut."

"We all have fucked up and painful memories. That's the shit that makes you stronger."

"Perhaps one day I will share them with you, Mrs. Lawson."

"It's just Jack. Mrs. Lawson makes me sound like a school teacher."

Felina chuckled. "I couldn't imagine that."

The convict dipped her head. "Yeah...I'll talk to you later, Felina." Jack said as she turned to leave.

"Thank you...Jack."

"You can thank us when we get you to Shepard."

"Not for helping me. For t-talking to me. Nobody ever wants to talk to me."

* * *

**Thessia**

Jane crossed her arms and glared at her asari lover. Liara tried to hold her gaze but quickly yielded. "Shepard, I know you're upset with me. You have every right to be. But we can't just pass this up."

Shepard shook her head. "I don't disagree with that. But this doesn't make up for lying to me, Liara."

"Love, I'm so sorry. I couldn't help myself and I knew you wouldn't approve."

"Because you knew it was wrong."

"Yes...I made a mistake."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

Liara finally locked eyes with the human. "Honestly, I do not know."

"I appreciate your honestly." Shepard jabbed.

"How could I ever make this up to you?"

"Promise me something."

"Anything, Shepard."

"Never lie to me again. I don't care if you think I won't approve. Okay?"

Liara took Shepard's hands in her own. "I promise."

"I need to tell Tevos about this. I can tell her to keep it between us but we can't allow everyone to be in the dark about Shaw and this Matriarch. She has a right to know."

"You really think she'll believe you?"

"I don't know."

"I suppose we should alert someone on the council of Shaw's corruption."

"In the meantime Benezia needs dinner."

Liara nodded. "Okay, you're right. But...can you forgive me?"

Shepard turned around. "We can talk about this later."

"Shepard..." Liara whimpered.

Jane spun around. "I would never lie to you, Liara. I wish you could say the same thing."

"I..." Liara was at a loss for words as she tried to muster a defense. She felt tears brim in her eyes when she realized she had none. She had betrayed the trust of the woman who had saved her life, the galaxy and had always loved her. "Will you join with me, Shepard?" she asked hoping that the sharing of her thoughts would help Jane understand.

The human shook her head. "No. At least not right now."

The Migrant fleet had been destroyed, Tali was knocking on death's door and now her own wife had betrayed her trust. Life was supposed to be easy after the war.

* * *

**Vancouver**

Admiral Charles Shaw was staring at his feet as he walked down the ruined hallways of Alliance HQ. A large storm had rolled in over Vancouver and he could hear the claps of thunder sounding off outside.

Shaw came to a stop when he found a blood stain splashed across the wall to his left accompanied by several bullet holes. Too many lives had been lost today he thought before picking up the pace as he trudged through the damaged building towards the elevators. He rode the lift to the top floor to his CIC and private office. Outside of his quarters he found two N7 operatives dressed in full armor with rifles held in the arms they didn't salute with.

"Sir." The N7 on the right greeted him.

"At ease, gentlemen." Shaw said as he returned their salute. "You're both relieved."

"Understood." The N7s marched away from their posts and Shaw punched in his lock code.

After his office door swooshed open he was greeted with a room bathed in darkness. A bolt of lighting flashed in the skyline above Vancouver and illuminated the Admiral's office for a split second. A lone figure was outlined by the flash sitting in his chair. Shaw flicked on the lights and he went pale at the sight of the woman sitting at his desk.

"Boo." Ereyla said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?"

The asari leaned forward. "Happy to see me, human? I bet you missed me."

Shaw stared at the woman. "Happy's not the word I'd use."

"I'm hurt." Ereyla pointed a stern finger at the chair opposite her on the other side of the desk. "Sit."

The man did as commanded. "Did you have something to do with this attack?"

"Me? Why of course not. What do you take me for, councilor?"

"I know it was her. I don't really need you to tell me."

"Assumptions can be dangerous."

"So I'm wrong?"

Ereyla shook her head. "No."

"We had a deal. You were not to harm humans."

The asari chuckled grimly. "We made no such deal. I said I'd take it under advisement."

"I don't care what the Matriarch has done for me or the Alliance I will not tolerate human lives being lost for her pursuits."

The Commando rose to her feet and moved around the desk to stand behind the human.

"Brave words, Shaw. But you know what they say about bravery?" Ereyla leaned in to place her lips next to the man's ear. "It's just another word for stupidity." she whispered.

Shaw rose to his feet. "Innocent people lost their lives!"

"Suddenly you grow a conscience? How convenient. Tell me where was that conscience when you killed Hackett?"

"I didn't kill Hackett."

"Oh you did. You were just too much of a pussy to finish the job."

Shaw sat back down in defeat. "Are you just here to torment me?"

"No. It's just fun." Ereyla sat back down in Shaw's chair. "I'm here with instructions."

The Admiral looked to his feet. "Just give them and go."

"The council will be convening in London?"

"Yes."

"Good. Here are your instructions, don't get in the way."Ereyla said.

"Get in the way of what?"

"It'll be pretty obvious."

"I won't stand by while you slaughter innocents."

"Nobody's innocent, human. It's in your best interests to stand back and do nothing. I promise none of your precious humans will be harmed. Agreed?"

"...Agreed."

"Good boy."

* * *

******Notes- So after all the action and foundation laying of the first few chapters I wanted to slow things down here and do some one on one scenes and get a sense of where our heroes are at before they are thrown into this last grand adventure. I wanted to apologize for a stupid mistake I have been making over and over again by calling "The Migrant Fleet" the "Migrate Fleet" rest assured it will not happen again. Oh and to respond to some of the concerns raised over that last Miranda flashback I promise you I have no intention of writing a flashback that does not have a connection with the main present storyline. Some flashback arcs just may take a little longer for their stories to connect. I hope you enjoyed Felina and Jack's little heart to heart and Ereyla and Shaw's reunion, sorry there wasn't space for a flashback this chapter. I hope you'll tell me what your thoughts are in the reviews and that you'll have a great day! **


	8. Liftoff

**A very long time ago...**

**The Planet Cyone **

A wet shallow inhale of breath broke the silence of the room. The asari's face shifted in disgust when a thick burning stench filled her nose. Ereyla finally found the strength to open her tired eyes moments later.

Her entire body screamed with pain but you wouldn't know it by looking at her. Ereyla was a tough woman. Slowly her mind began to piece together her surroundings. A hospital room, so she wasn't dead, that was something at least.

The Commando looked down at herself and even Ereyla couldn't help but cry out in shock and terror. Her entire body was covered in severe disfiguring burns and a quick tug of the blanket that was draped over her revealed the bandaged stumps that used to be her legs. Her legs now cut off slightly unevenly at her upper thighs.

Ereyla buried her burned face in her hands. "No. Fuck no." she hissed in disbelief.

"They said you'd still be asleep for the next two days." A soft tearful voice sounded from the doorframe.

The Commando looked up and her panic subsided some when she saw the familiar face of her bondmate standing before her with her eyes locked to her feet. "Leoni...Goddess, It's...It's good to see you."

Leoni brushed fresh tears from her eyes but still she didn't look up at her love. Her voice cracked when she spoke. "Ereyla, I don't know what to say."

"I'm sorry." Ereyla's throat turned dry. "It was a fucking rookie mistake! I thought I had a kill shot on that fucking krogan and I took it and I...I don't know it happened so fast."

"I know." Leoni still didn't raise her head.

"But we...we can fix this. We can get clone tissue repair and it can be just like how it was."

"We can't afford it."

"Don't say that. I can fix it okay? Please just come over here." Suddenly Ereyla's typically rough voice softened and cracked when she spoke.

Leoni shook her head. "Are you in a lot of pain?" she asked fearfully.

"I can manage. I'm going to make this okay."

"How?" her bondmate cried.

"I don't know I just will! I have to! Please just come over here, I'm...I'm fucking scared, Leoni." Ereyla said. It was the first and only time the asari ever admitted to fear in her life.

"I'm sorry." Leoni finally broke down and tears flowed freely from her eyes as she cried out in loud heaving sobs.

"Sorry? For what? Just look at me goddammit!"

Leoni shook her head and kept her gaze set on the ground. "I can't!" she shouted as she shut her eyes tight. "I can't look at you like this." she wiped her eyes dry again. "You were supposed to be asleep. I-I wrote you a letter." she pointed to a datapad resting on the table next to Ereyla's bed.

The commando reached over and grabbed it with shaking hands. As her eyes scanned the words of the letter her heart sank. "...You're leaving me?"

"I can't do this, Ereyla. You're the love of my life but seeing you like this it's...I...I just can't do it."

"No. You can't fucking do this to me!" Ereyla pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"I don't know what else to do." Leoni whimpered.

"After all our time together you'll throw me away like i'm nothing?!" Ereyla screamed making another fit of sobs overtake her lover.

"You were everything. I will always love you, Ereyla." Leoni turned to leave.

"Wait!" Ereyla cried out making the asari in the doorframe turn slightly. "Please don't leave me." she reached a burned hand out to her. "Please don't go."

Leoni's eyes finally met Ereyla's and she stared for a brief moment before she had to turn her head away. "Goodbye." she said before running out the door and down the hall leaving the wounded commando behind.

* * *

**Earth- 2192**

The hum of the small private transport ship's engines made the entire vessel rumble. Ereyla's eyes were glued out the window as she watched the human's planet fly by from thousands of feet above it's surface. It was a pretty planet, Ereyla could admit to that. However she wasn't so sure of the virtues of it's inhabitants. Humanity was by all accounts a stupid race. They were so eager to assert their undeserved dominion over the galaxy.

She turned her gaze from the window and reached her strong hands down to her legs. Softly she ran her fingers along the unmarked blue flesh of her thighs over her pants. Her thoughts turned to the same place they often found themselves whenever Ereyla had a moment to herself.

She wondered where she was now, if she was happy, most of all she wondered if Leoni ever thought about her. When she pried her eyes from her legs and over to her right she found Shaw staring at her with his arms crossed.

"If you continue to stare at me, human, I will pluck the eyes from your head." Ereyla snapped.

Shaw shook his head and turned away. "What's eating you?" he asked.

"What do you care? Just shut up and leave me alone."

"Why are you with me? I'm perfectly capable of flying to London by myself."

Ereyla crossed her arms. "Because I don't trust you to not not do anything stupid. So I'm keeping your leash extra tight for now."

"Let's get one thing straight. You and Aquilla do not own me." Shaw said sounding not entirely convinced of himself.

Ereyla chuckled. "The bold words do not suit you, Shaw. I would find your attempts at defiance amusing if they weren't so sad."

"You know for a woman who does everything the Matriarch says you certainly enjoy taunting obedience." Shaw shot back. "What exactly did she do to make you so loyal?"

Ereyla was slightly surprised at the human's words. Shaw was getting too confident, she'd have to do something about that. "The Matriarch and I share a common goal. Her leadership is the means to achieving that goal. I do not serve her for selfish ambition or the gaining of power unlike you."

"You think I got dragged into this mess because I wanted power? Your wrong."

"Enlighten me."

"I won't waste my breath." Shaw said.

"Very well. But, Shaw?"

"Yes?"

"If you ever attempt to speak to me in the manner you just did again, I give you my most sincere of promises that when she is done with you I will provide you with the most agonizing end a life could ever meet. So unless you enjoy swallowing your own severed limbs I urge you to shut your fucking mouth. Are we clear?"

Shaw swallowed hard. "Yeah..."

"Good."

"We'll be landing shortly. Remember your instructions."

* * *

**Thessia**

Liara T'Soni stared down at her glass of Thessian Red as she watched her father and Benezia converse in front of her. The old Matriarch was crouched on the ground next to Benezia as the girl played with her toys.

"And my dad was a krogan, which make you one sixth krogan. And don't let your mother tell you that isn't how it works." Aethyta said before shooting a grin at her daughter.

Liara would have laughed if she didn't already have so much on her mind.

"Grandpa, what was mother like when she was younger?" Benezia asked as she wrapped her hands around Aethyta's arm.

"Oh...I think you better ask your mother about that not me."

Liara finished her glass of wine. "Benezia, I think it's time for bed."

"But grandpa is still here!" the young girl cried.

"That's okay kiddo." Aethyta lifted her into her arms. "I can tell you all about why you should never play a game of poker with a hanar before you go to bed."

"What's poker?!" Liara's daughter asked as she was carried up the stairs.

Liara sat alone in her living room hoping desperately that Shepard would come out of her office and just give her the chance to explain herself. But she could hardly blame Shepard for being angry. She looked up several minutes later when her father came back down the stairs and took a seat opposite her on an arm chair.

"You're very good with her." Liara commented.

"You and Shepard made one hell of a kid."

The broker smiled. "Thank you for coming over. It always means a lot to her to see you. And to me."

"So what the hell's up with you, Liara? You've been moping all night and I haven't seen Shepard around here at all."

"We had a fight." Liara admitted.

"Well I'll go knock some sense in the girl." Aethyta offered.

"It's my fault, dad. Not hers. May I ask you something? I need you to answer me honestly."

"Shoot."

"Why did you and my mother really end things? And don't tell me it's because of your differences in political ideas. I know Benezia didn't leave you because you wanted the asari to stand on their own. So what really happened?"

Aethyta cocked her head to the side. "Honestly? Your mother lied to me, kid. And when I went to confront Nezzie about it she turned the whole damn thing around on me. Next thing I know she throws me out on my ass and runs off before she even popped you out."

Liara shut her eyes. "what did she lie about?"

"Forget about it. All that crap's in the past. No use dwelling on it now."

"Please."

The Matriarch sighed. "Your mother was screwing another asari behind my back. We'd been together for over a century and I found out she was spreading her legs for someone else for almost all the years we'd been together. We went at it after that, told her that she'd have to pick her or me. I'll give you three guesses what her answer was."

"That...that can't be true."

"Believe me I wish it wasn't."

"Who had she been seeing?"

Aethyta was silent for a moment. "How should I know?"

"But you loved her! How could she betray you like that?"

Her father dipped her head. "I guess she loved her more."

"I lied to Shepard too." Liara admitted. "It appears it runs in the family."

"You didn't..."

"Sleep with someone else? Of course not! I could never do that. But Goddess, I made a mistake. I am such a fool."

"Shepard's a big girl. She'll get over it."

"I'm not so certain." Liara said as she stared at the closed door to Shepard's spectre office.

* * *

"Honestly, Shepard, I know given our history I shouldn't question you. But what you're saying is extremely farfetched." Councilor Tevos said on the vidcomm.

Shepard crossed her arms. "Farfetched? The Reapers were farfetched, this isn't. I think I'm due a little faith. The evidence is real. A matriarch is involved in the attack and Shaw is under her influence. The last time I tried to expose Shaw Hackett ended up dead. I know he was involved in his death somehow."

"And what do you expect me to do about this? Impeach Shaw based solely on your word? Then launch an investigation on every Matirarch in the galaxy? Even I don't have the authority to do so. And without concrete proof this is all circumstantial. Try and see this from my point of view."

"I can. And your only course of action is to listen to what I'm saying. Shaw is corrupt and a Matriarch is involved in the Terminus system attacks."

"Why would one of my own people want to attack the Migrant Fleet and Earth? It doesn't make any sense."

"Wait, Earth?"

"You hadn't heard? Yes there was an attack on Earth not long ago. I'm in London now preparing for a meeting with the other Council members."

"I understand you can't do anything until I find proof. I'm just urging you to keep your eyes on Shaw."

Tevos paused and took a moment to think of her answer. "Okay. I trust you Shepard. I owe you that much. If you believe Shaw is somehow involved in these attacks I will make sure I keep my eyes on him. And if you do find evidence we could use I promise to back you completely. Outside of that there is nothing more I can offer you."

"It will have to do. You'll be hearing again from me soon."

"If you will excuse me I am expecting a guest. Farewell, Shepard."

Tevos' digital figure fizzled out and Shepard took a moment to think. She hadn't heard of any attack on Earth, that worried her. Shepard knew something big was on the horizon and it was more than just a feeling.

* * *

**London **

Tevos straightened her gown and squared her shoulders before she stepped inside her hotel's cafe. She had asked her guards to wait outside to give her some privacy. As she made her way through the restaurant her eyes found who she was searching for.

Matriarch Aquilla rose to her feet and opened her arms to Tevos, smiling widely as she did. Tevos had forgotten how tall the woman was.

"Thea, my dear friend how have you been?" Aquilla asked as she embraced the councilor and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Aquilla, it has been far too long. I was overjoyed when you called and told me you would be in London."

"You look beautiful."

Tevos blushed. "You're too kind, Aquilla. Might I ask what brings you to Earth?"

"I had heard of these terrible attacks and naturally assumed the council would be in session."

The asari councilor shook her head. "I don't understand it. The galaxy was finally at peace. Who would do such a thing?"

Aquilla shrugged. "Cruelty often does not come with motive. I am sure those responsible will be brought to justice. If there is anything I can do please do not hesitate to ask."

"Let's not dwell on that now. I am sure I have enough discussions on the matter ahead of me. You should come to the meeting of the council. I am sure the other Matriarchs would love to hear you speak. I hear you have gathered quite the devoted following on Thessia."

"You humble me."

"It's true! I scarcely hear of news from home without hearing your name these days."

"I am just trying to make as much of a difference as the Goddess will allow." Aquilla said.

Tevos smiled and just when she opened her mouth to speak her omni-tool bleeped. "I'm sorry it appears I will have to cut our dinner short. The council is going into session sooner than expected. You should come with me. Perhaps we could catch up after?"

Aquilla placed her hand over Tevos' "That sounds wonderful. After you my friend."

* * *

Tevos took her place on her council block. She missed the old Citadel Tower. But with the station still under construction for at least a few more months they would have to continue to make do with the makeshift London chamber.

It was a large open air pavilion with a massive sloped ceiling covered in different colored panes of glass which projected their color on to the chamber's floor in segments to represent the various council races. Green for salarian, Red for humanity, Gold for Turian and Blue for the asari. The council stage was elevated above the observers sections just like the old chamber, it even included a raised platform for individuals who addressed the council.

The asari looked over to the side of the council stage and found Aquilla watching just offstage with her arms tucked neatly behind her back.

Tevos thought back to when the old council had made Shepard the first human spectre and how much their relationship with humanity had changed since that day. It had only taken a few years and yet here they were having official council meetings on the human homeworld. She looked over to her left and saw Shaw standing next to her. The human was sweating, she had never seen him so nervous, given what Shepard had told her earlier a pit formed in her stomach.

"Something the matter, Shaw?" Tevos asked.

The man shook his head. "Just nerves I guess. You're looking wonderful today."

Tevos glanced out to the unusually packed crowd of spectators of every race that had gathered before them. "I think perhaps we should speak in private after this is finished."

"Oh? What about?"

"We'll save that for later."

Tevos looked past Shaw to the other two members of the council. Sparatus was the only other memeber she truley trusted anymore. The old turian had grown even more bitter in his age however. The salarian Mardok, despite being on the council for four years after quickly replacing Valern after his tragic death Tevos knew very little about him. He seemed timid and unwilling to speak his own opinion, an ironic replacement for Valern for sure.

Sparatus stepped forward to speak first.

* * *

She had a good view of the Council stage from the window of her hotel room. The Council chamber was in a roofed pavilion but the stage could still be seen from across the London street. The exterior nature of the chamber was selected to promote the idea that anyone could take part in council business. However it was a practice that was far from utilized.

Ereyla cracked her fingers before bending down to one knee. After this was done she'd only have two things to worry about, the Shadow Broker and Felina. Felina was hardly worth concern however, she was willing to bet she'd find the stuttering naive girl waiting for her when she returned to the Lucen.

This day however was worth much concern. So much rode on the events of the next few days, it was important that she preformed flawlessly tonight.

She extended the barrel of her sniper rifle...

* * *

Tevos stepped forward after the old turian finished his speech on honor and strength and all the other turian cliches he liked to dish out during times of crisis. She needed to be more direct, people always looked to her to be the voice of reason. Even a certain Terminus System outlaw who shall remain nameless. She did wonder if she was watching before Tevos stepped forward.

"The tragedies that have befallen The Migrant Fleet and Earth are simply that, tragedies. Millions of innocent lives have been lost all for motives which we still do not know. It is my belief that these attacks are an attempt to provoke us into ending the period of peace that has allowed us to thrive together after the Reaper war. I speak for the entire council when I say we will not let that happen. We will not be bullied into war with the Terminus systems, we will however find those responsible and make sure they answer for their crimes."

Tevos paused and looked back over to Aquilla. There was something strange in the Matriarch's eyes, a softness she wasn't used to.

* * *

Ereyla looked down her scope and scanned the faces of the council. She had destroyed the Migrant Fleet, the city of Vancouver burned and with it thousands of humans and yet they still believed themselves to control this galaxy. Her aim hovered over Shaw's face, her finger curled over the trigger. It was tempting, but not what Aquilla would want her to do. She eased off the trigger and moved her aim to her true target.

The gagged screams continued to sound next to her. "Will you shut up?" Ereyla snapped.

* * *

"We will stand together and defeat this threat just as we have before. And we will honor the memory of those innocent quarians and humans who lost their lives. I ask that you not forgot what we accomplish when we work together."

Tevos smiled when the crowd applauded her speech. She knew some matriarch's would frown on her endorsement for asari dependence on other species but it was what she believed and she was the councilor. The applause was so loud she didn't even hear the distinct electric pop that sounded when her kinetic shield was lowered remotely.

Tevos nodded her head respectfully. "Thank you."

Suddenly Tevos felt a hard painful blow to her stomach that knocked the wind out of her. The crowd grew deathly quiet as the asari looked down to find the bullet hole in her stomach. Tevos convulsed and hot purple blood erupted past her lips as she fell down to her knees and then finally on to her back.

Suddenly Aquilla was over her holding her shaking body in her arms. "Get her help!" Aquilla screamed as she shielded her body from further shots.

"A-Aquilla...what...what happened?" Tevos's vision began to blur as the shock overtook her. She was terrified, confused, angry. Time seemed to crawl along as the purple blood continued to pool around her.

"Shhh" Aquilla hushed before leaning forward to whisper in her ear. "Find peace in the embrace of the Goddess."

The second shot rang out and tore through the side of the Councilor's head blowing her brains out the other side.

* * *

Ereyla popped the heat sink of the rifle and exhaled the breath she had been holding. She didn't waste time reaching into her pocket and retrieving the small capsule. Then she turned her attention to the turian marine who was bound and gagged on the wall next to her.

"Nice shooting, turian." she said before she ripped the gag off the man's mouth.

She didn't give him time to speak before she shoved the pill down his throat and forced his jaw shut. The turian spasmed as sickly colored foam erupted from his mouth. She untied his arms and legs and propped his body up next to the window cill before she activated her cloak and slipped out the hotel room's door.

* * *

**Notes- Okay so we've got Hackett, The Migrant Fleet, Tali, Marion, Vancouver and now Tevos all on the list of people and things Matirarch Aquilla have fucked over. The Rise of the Asari has officially begun. I'm sorry this one took so long, video games and memorial day stuff had me occupied but i'm back now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next time our heroes finally get themselves into the mix. until then tell me what you thought of Tevos' assassination (Yes those were Rae D Magdon References btw. Buy her books!) of Liara and Aethyta and of course of Ereyla's second flashback in the reviews! Thanks for reading. **


	9. A Mother's Lesson

**Thessia**

**The Year 2090**

"Inevitability." Matriarch Aquilla turned to her daughter. "Do you know this word?"

"Of course, mother."

"Tell me, Felina, what meaning do you find in it?"

"It means that which cannot be a-avoided."

Aquilla nodded and looked out to the ocean before her. "Very good my dear. Now tell me this, what do you find inevitable?"

"I'm not sure. The s-sun rise?" Felina looked the shore where the waves crashed down on the beach. "The tide?"

Her mother shook her head. "Suns can burn out and oceans can dry up. There is only one true inevitable trait of the galaxy."

"Please tell me, mother."

Aquilla looked down and met Felina's eyes. "Perhaps I will some day. Or maybe you will learn this fact for yourself one day."

"Can't you just tell me now?" Felina asked.

The Matriarch shook her head in disappointment. Angered that her point seemingly went right over her stupid daughter's head yet again. Aquilla's disappointment forced her to look away from the girl.

"Why was I cursed with such a stupid child?" The Matriarch said under her breath.

Felina dipped her head in shame. "I'm s-sorry." she whimpered still unaware of the answer.

"I have only ever tried to educate you, Felina. Yet you always seem to miss the point. Tell me, do ever listen to what I tell you?!"

"Of course!" Felina cried.

"Then why do insist upon perpetuating my disappointment?" Aquilla barked as she towered over her daughter, blocking the setting sun and casting a shadow over Felina.

Aquilla moved to return to their home before Felina found the nerve to speak up.

"Death!" Felian cried.

Aquilla turned and waited for her daughter to say more.

"Death is inevitable. E-Everyone dies."

The Matriarch smirked. "Not everyone, my dear."

* * *

**London-2192 **

Councilor Thea Tevos' blue eyes were still open in a cold dead stare. The crowd that had gathered for the event began to scream and scatter in all directions. The dead asari's head was in pieces all over the stage, the back of her head was little more than a gory exit wound that spilled hot purple blood out on to the stage like a geyser.

Matriarch Aquilla stared at her friend's dead face and frowned while streaks of blood ran down her cheeks. Her eyes softened as she reached a hand out to close the Councilor's eyes.

Shaw and the rest of the council was being pulled away by security as they funneled on to the stage.

"Lady Aquilla, you need to clear off the stage!" one of the asari security agents said.

Aquilla looked up and put on the best shocked face she could. It was damn near perfection but her grief was most certainly real. She nodded her head before being escorted off the stage with the surviving council members. After being lead into a small heavily guarded room Aquilla found herself alone with the council and their guards.

Shaw shot her a terrified glare, it was the first time the man had ever seen the Matriarch in the flesh.

"What the hell is happening?!" Sparatus cried with confused and frightened rage.

"Looks like someone is after our heads." Shaw commented.

"It certainly appears that way. Goddess, poor Thea." Aquilla said before burying her face in her hands.

"Who would ever want to hurt Tevos?" The turian questioned. "None of this makes sense. The Migrant Fleet, Earth and now Tevos. What could the Terminus gain from doing this?"

"I have no idea." Aquilla said before she turned too Shaw and loomed over him. "Do you?"

"Uh...no." Shaw said. His eyes unable to meet the Matirarch's.

"Are you alright, Councilor?" Aquilla tall asari loomed over the human.

Shaw shook his head. "Yes." he whimpered out.

"We must uncover the truth behind this senseless act. Tevos was my dear friend, I demand justice be served." Aquilla said.

"I agree." Sparatus said.

* * *

Across the street from the council chamber the police followed the bullets trajectory to the hotel. Ereyla watched from the lobby as they funneled inside the lobby with a smirk. After kicking down every door on the first floor eventually they found what they were looking for.

The police squad crammed inside the hotel room and found a sole turian marine leaning up against the wall next to the window where a Widow sniper rifle was still perched. Foam dripped from the dead turian's open mouth.

"Looks like we got our shooter." one of the men said. "Must have committed suicide after."

"A turian?" A female cop said.

"And a marine by the uniform. Get everyone down here. Something in here will tell us why he did this."

* * *

**Vancouver**

"You're sure about this?"

Miranda nodded. "We can't exactly ignore it, Kaidan. If this girl knows how to find who's behind these attacks or knows what we're up against we have to do something about it."

Kaidan stared at the bandaged asari out the windshield of his skycar as the woman waited patiently outside her transport ship. He rubbed his beard as he spoke. "If she knows how to stop who's behind this why wouldn't she just tell you?"

"She's just covering her ass." Jack said.

"She knows the only reason we'd help her is because of the information she knows." Miranda agreed.

"But why Shepard?"

"I suppose we'll find that out. Maybe she just assumes the Commander will be able to help her because she's, well..."

"Because she's Shepard." Jack commented.

Kaidan shook his head. "I just don't trust her."

"We don't have to trust her. We just have to get her to Shepard." Miranda said.

"After all the shit me and the cheerleader survived, I think we can manage a stuttering asari."

Miranda opened the door to the car and stepped outside followed by Jack.

Kaidan stepped outside to join them. "Before you go you should know something."

"Alright."

"Shaw was asking about you two at the hospital."

"What exactly did he have to say about us?" Miranda asked.

"He seemed very interested in the Alliance ball four years ago. Where you guys killed that assassin."

"Fuck..." Jack looked to her lover.

"That's not good. What did you tell him?" Miranda asked.

"Nothing really. Just that we were close. Why did you tell me not to trust him?"

"Because you shouldn't. I can't get in to it now. But if you see him again just remember to keep your distance. We can fill you in when we return."

Kaidan nodded. "Just be careful you two. I hear that Tali is in really bad shape and with Rahna hurt I...I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt too."

Jack crossed her arms. "Don't get your panties in a bunch, eyebrows. We'll be back before you know it."

Miranda placed a comforting hand on Kaidan's shoulder. "We'll both be perfectly fine. We're more than capable of handling any trouble we might find. You just take care of Rahna."

"Yeah. And hey if you do find who's behind this, make sure you give them a kick in the ass for me."

"With pleasure." Jack said with a grin.

The two women turned to the asari as Kaidan returned to his car and took off.

"I s-suppose we should get going." Felina said.

"Is this piece of crap what we're flying in?" Jack asked as she stared at Morat's old ship.

It was an old blue and gray transport ship that looked like it had seen better days.

"She might not look like much. B-But she'll get us there. I've been flying her for years." Felina said.

In the days she traveled with Marion, Morat's old ship was top of the line and could reach most nearby destinations in a few weeks. But ship technology had advanced in the two decades since their adventure and Felina was forced to use some of her mother's stolen wealth to upgrade the ship's ftl drive. It shouldn't take more than a few days to reach Thessia from Earth.

"I suppose it will have to do." Miranda said.

"Then why the hell are we standing out here?" Jack asked. "Let's get this shit over with."

Felina unlocked the ship and the trio swiftly boarded. Miranda looked around at the decently sized common room that connected to the ship's cockpit. The ship's kitchen area was across from the airlock and appeared to be fully stocked. Outside of the kitchen and the cockpit there was little to see outside of a few books in print and a series of paintings that were hung on the common room's walls.

Miranda moved to investigate them as Jack took a seat on a couch and put her feet up. The first painting was a landscape she recognized as Illium. The second was a impressively detailed scene of a New York City street and the last was a colorful interpretation of the Citadel's presidium.

"These are beautiful. Who's the painter?" Miranda asked.

Felina smiled and walked up next to her. "I painted them."

Lawson was impressed. She had always loved to paint herself when the mood struck her but these were beyond even her immense skill. "Why Illium, Earth and the Presidium?" She asked.

"They are just places I've visited that mean a great deal to me."

"What's up with that one?" Jack asked as she suddenly joined the discussion. She pointed a finger to a paining that Felina had shoved away in a corner with the canvas facing the wall.

Felina scurried over to it and quickly shoved it aside behind some boxes. "I don't like to look at this one." The asari spoke up soon after seemingly eager to change the subject. "I'm afraid there is only one b-bed. You may of course have it. I don't m-mind sleeping in the cockpit. You should both go get comfortable and I'll get us off the ground."

Miranda nodded and helped Jack up from the couch. They left Felina to fly the ship as they entered the well kept bedroom.

"There's something off about that girl. I can't quite put my finger on it." Miranda said. It frustrated her, she could usually read people impressively well. And while she could tell Felina wasn't a threat to them she knew she was hiding something.

"I talked with her last night. She's harmless. I got a good look at what she covers up with those bandages though."

"And?"

Jack flopped down on the bed. "Her face is fucked up. It's kinda awesome actually. She's definitely seen some shit."

Miranda sat down next to Jack on the bed. "Listen about yesterday..."

"Look cheerleader, I'm no good at this shit. But my answer isn't gonna change."

Miranda sighed. "I know. I was being foolish, I made a mistake which is something I don't often do and I should have just kept it to myself."

"Fuck, don't be like that."

"You wanted to forget about it so fine. It's forgotten. " Miranda's voice was cold.

"Miranda..."

"There are more important things for us to be concerned with."

When she went to stand up Jack's hand caught her arm. "Look...I was a bitch. You were kind of a bitch too, but if it's important to you..."

"Don't do that." Miranda said. "You gave your answer. Perhaps you were right, what kind of mother would I be? It's not as if my father imparted any parental wisdom to me."

"But you're still pissed at me?" Jack asked.

"I'm more upset with myself for ever thinking you'd say yes. My feelings on the matter clouded my judgment."

"Babe, I don't know what the hell you want me to say to make this better."

"There's nothing to say."

Jack sprang up. "Goddammit Miranda! Can you just talk to me? Don't give me this ice queen bullshit. I thought we were passed this crap."

"What do you want from me Jack? To say I'm okay with your answer? I'm not. But I'm tired of fighting with you. Let's just not talk about it again."

Jack pulled her back down to the bed and rolled over on top of her. She grabbed her wrists and held them up over her head. Jack made a point to stare directly into her lover's beautiful blue eyes. "Fine. No more talking." Jack said and leaned in to capture her wife's lips.

Miranda returned the kiss and closed her eyes as Jack's tongue entered her mouth. Jack's hands released her wrists and quickly unzipped the side of her lover's black catsuit. Miranda knew what she was doing, Jack didn't know how to make things better with her words so she figured she could fuck her way back on Miranda's good side. It was the same tactic the convict always tried every time she pissed her off and damn if it didn't usually work.

Miranda's breath hitched as their lips came apart and Jack exposed her large bra-clad breasts with a quick tug of the catsuit. The raven haired woman's nipples were already stiff with arousal when Jack removed her bra. It was hard for Miranda to say no when Jack snaked her hand down the suit and inside her heat. The tattooed woman leaned down and captured her left nipple between her lips and Miranda whimpered as she began to suck and flick her tongue over the bud.

It took every bit of self control Miranda had to speak up. "Jack, stop."

The convict only increased the speed of her fingers and gave them a surge of her biotics making Miranda stifle a cry that Felina would have certainly heard if it had passed her lips. "Jack!" she snapped.

The convict reluctantly released her breast from her mouth and her fingers from inside her. She rolled off Miranda. "Come on, babe. We haven't fucked in like a week." Jack reminded her before seductively licking her wet fingers clean.

"I'm aware. But this is hardly appropriate." Miranda said as she found her discarded bra.

"When has that ever stopped us?"

"I'd rather not make things uncomfortable with Felina. And fucking me isn't going to make me feel better."

Jack's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine."

Miranda zipped her catsuit back up and fixed her hair before walking to the bedroom door. "I meant what I said. I don't want to talk about this again. At least until we've finished this."

The convict's voice was uncharacteristically soft when she spoke. "Yeah. Whatever."

Something about it made Miranda's frustration with her begin to melt away. "Jack, I can see that you're trying. So let me make one thing perfectly clear."

Miranda suddenly padded back over to Jack and planted a loving kiss on her cheek. "I love you. And that is never going to change. Understood?"

Jack smiled. "Yeah."

"I'm not going anywhere. So no more fighting. It's bloody exhausting."

"Deal."

"Get some sleep, you look tired." Miranda opened the door and rejoined Felina in the cockpit leaving Jack alone on the bed.

* * *

When Miranda stepped back into the common room she could see that Felina had almost exited Earth's atmosphere meaning they could soon engage the FTL drive.

"Where did you learn to fly? Or paint for that matter." Miranda said as she looked back to the asari's gorgeous artwork.

"I taught myself. You'd be amazed what you can a-accomplish when you have nothing else to do and nobody to spend time with." Felina responded as Miranda took a seat next to her in the co-pilot's seat.

"You don't have friends or other family outside of your mother?"

"No. It's just me. It has been like that for a l-long time. Well I have other family but...it's complicated."

"I can relate." Miranda said.

"I used to r-read about you. You and Shepard and even Jack. The Normandy gave me hope when the R-Reapers invaded."

"How did you survive the war?"

Felina shuddered. "Not easily. But I suppose no one did. You know I believed her when the vids called Shepard a fraud. It w-wasn't right the way they treated her."

"No. It wasn't." Miranda inspected the gentle voiced asari's bandaged face. "So why Shepard? Why not take this to the matriarchs?"

Felina shook her head. "Because they all respect and trust my mother. Nobody would believe me and the second I showed my face there my mother would h-have me killed. But Shepard, she saved the galaxy. And people will believe her."

Miranda unholstered her pistol from her hip and checked the weapon. Felina's eyes shifted from the flight console to the gun. "You certainly seemed to know how to handle yourself." the asari said.

"I've had a lot of practice." Miranda said as she made sure the gun was unloaded before setting it aside. "Are you expecting any trouble?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't returned h-home since I..." Felina suddenly grew silent.

"Since you what?"

"It's just been a while."

"I suppose we will be spending some time in each other's company."

"That's okay. I'm rather l-looking forward to sharing my ship with someone else."

"I want to apologize in advance for my wife's behavior. She can be difficult to get along with." Miranda knew the same could be said about herself.

"Oh I actually quite like her." Felina beamed an innocent smile at Lawson.

"Really?"

"Oh yes! She was very sweet with me l-last night."

"Jack? She was sweet? I can't say she usually makes that first impression."

"May I ask you something, Mrs. L-Lawson?"

Miranda nodded. "Go ahead."

"Shepard's bondmate...Liara. What's she like?"

"Doctor T'Soni? Why do you care?"

"Just curious."

Lawson shrugged. "I don't know Liara all that well. But she's a very smart and driven woman."

"Is she k-kind?"

"Yes I suppose."

Felina smiled. "Good. I can't wait to meet her. And Shepard of course!"

Miranda arched an eyebrow. She could tell there was more to Felina's interest in Liara but figured she'd find that out along with everything else when they got to Thessia. The more Miranda spent time with the asari the more she realized she related to this woman.

Felina was all alone, cast out by her parent and judging from her painting and flying skills she was clearly talented. Miranda could have very well become much like Felina had the Illusive Man not taken her in and protected her and Oriana from her father. As difficult as it was for Miranda to usually make friends she found herself taking a liking to Felina.

Lawson looked down and tucked under one of the flight consoles Miranda found a dusty bulk package of cigarettes. Miranda reached down and removed a single pack of smokes. Lawson smirked as a memory of the Illusive Man taking a drag from his cigarette as he stared at her with his glowing blue eyes crossed her mind. She'd never admit it to anyone, especially Jack. But after all he did for her and even after he sent agents to kill her when she quit, it was hard to not have a fond thought or two for the man from time to time.

"Y-You like to smoke?" Felina asked.

"No. I used to know someone who did."

"I don't either."

"Yet you have dozens of packs?"

"They're not mine." Felina answered.

"I thought you said you travel alone?"

"I didn't a-always." Felina looked over to the woman and her inspected her black catsuit. "Do you always wear that?"

"It's comfortable." Miranda answered for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Forgive me! I didn't mean to o-offend you. It's just..."

"Yes?"

"How do you go to the bathroom?" Felina asked.

* * *

**London **

"Excellent work, Ereyla."

The Commando turned from the window she was looking out of and found Aquilla in the doorframe of her hotel room. The Matriarch shut the door and strolled towards her as Ereyla straightened her posture.

"Thank you." Ereyla said.

Aquilla placed her hands on either side of the woman's shoulders. "It's a shame that such measures were necessary."

Ereyla tried not to flinch at the contact. Part of her wondered if Aquilla would fuck her again. "You saw Shaw for yourself?"

Aquilla chuckled. "The human seemed terrified at the sight of me. Have you been tormenting the man?"

Ereyla shrugged. "I had some fun with him. But I'm worried he might be getting too confident."

The Matriarch smirked. "Worried? About Shaw? He has his uses but if he refuses to dance we shall simply cut his strings. But for the moment I'd rather not go through the trouble of finding another human candidate. So do try and keep him under control."

"I can handle him if I need to. And if he doesn't listen, it would be my genuine pleasure to kill him."

"Let us hope that isn't necessary. We have much bigger things to be concerned with."

"The other Matriarchs know what to do. Besides you own Shaw and Mardok. Even if Sparatus disapproves it won't matter. And his word won't carry much weight soon."

"I suppose it won't."

"How may I serve you next?" Ereyla asked.

"I will have business to attend to on Thessia. I want you to return to the Lucen and wait for Felina. Then dispose of the ship in the manner we discussed. We won't be needing it any longer."

Ereyla grinned. "The Jellies won't know what hit 'em."

"And Ereyla." Aquilla's voice was suddenly heavy. "Do make sure Felina does not suffer. And that she is able to say goodbye to her human. I suppose I owe her that much."

Ereyla nodded. "I will make it quick. What would you like me to do with the Corvus human after Felina is disposed of?"

"Kill her. By any means you see fit."

The Commando smiled. "With pleasure. Been waiting 20 years to kill that bitch."

Aquilla turned to leave. "I shall see you soon."

"Next time I see you I guess I'll have to start calling you Councilor."

**Note- Dun dun dun. It's reunion time next chapter! If you haven't already checked it out I just released a new Jackanda smut shot in my other series "Love and Lust on the Normandy". Tell me what you think about Councilor Aquilla and Miranda and Felina getting buddy buddy in the reviews! :)**


	10. Family Reunions

**Thessia **

**The Year 2175 **

"She looks beautiful, doesn't she?"

Matriarch Aquilla nodded in agreement. "Liara has grown to be quite the young woman."

Benezia sat next Aquilla in the packed university auditorium. Both of the Matriarch's eyes were glued to the stage where the large graduating class of asari from the university of Serrice were preparing to accept their diplomas.

A smile graced Liara's freckled face when she found her mother in the crowd and Benezia waved to her daughter. "It's just such a shame." Benezia said with a defeated tone.

Aquilla placed her hand on her oldest friend's thigh. "You should be proud." she reminded her.

"I am! Goddess, I've never been more proud. It's just...it's just a shame Felina never got to do this. I guess there was a lot she never got to do."

Aquilla's eyes narrowed. She hadn't heard Benezia make a reference to their daughter in years. "I suppose there was."

"Don't you ever think about her? Of what Liara would have made of her." The last sentence cause a chuckled to escape Benezia. "I bet they would have really loved each other if they had ever gotten the chance."

"I tend not to think on the past too much." Aquilla responded with a cold voice.

"How can you not?" Benezia's voice grew hollow. "That day haunts me. The look on her face when I had to tell her goodbye...that was the hardest thing I've ever done. Why did you send for the Justicar that day?"

"She was my daughter, Benezia. I did what was right."

"She was our daughter, Aquilla! We could have..."

"Secluded her? Exiled her like some animal to a frozen world forgotten by the rest of the galaxy? Killing Felina was a mercy."

Benezia's head dipped forward. "Perhaps you're right. It's just hard not to think about her when I see Liara now."

"Felina was always my burden to carry. Not yours. That was what we agreed. It was my choice and it is not one I regret."

Benezia turned from the stage to meet the other Matriarch's eyes. "I've known you my entire life, Aquilla. You practically raised me, and I've never had a reason to question you. But I just need to know why. How can you not regret it? She was such a sweet and beautiful girl."

"Felina was never going to survive."

"Maybe. But maybe she should have been given the chance."

Aquilla motioned her head to the stage. "You should concern yourself with the daughter you still have. And her future."

Benezia smiled. "You're right."

Aquilla turned back to observe the excited face of Liara T'Soni. The young girl was practically shaking and had a grin a mile wide. "She does look beautiful."

"So do you." Benezia said. "Thank you for coming, It means a great deal to both of us."

"It's been too long since I've seen either of you. How are things with the turian?"

"Saren?" Benezia shrugged. "The man's ruthless, charismatic and smart. And he's definitely hiding something. You were right to call my attention to him. I'll gain his trust soon enough and then we can find out just what that something is."

"Do you believe it's a threat?"

"Maybe. I'll be meeting him soon on Noveria, hopefully I can learn more then."

"He doesn't tell you anything?"

"He tells me plenty. But never what I want to hear. But perhaps this Sovereign he keeps mentioning will lead me to understand how..." Benezia's sentence trailed off when the asari professor at the mic spoke up to announce the graduating class.

"We shall discuss this later...In private."

* * *

After the ceremony Liara could hardly contain herself. Four years of hard work and finally she had the means to do whatever she wanted. She wore her robes with pride as she moved through the crowd comprised of her fellow graduates, people who despite her best efforts never became more than strangers to her. But the lack of friends never bothered her much.

Finally after a few minutes of searching she found her mother speaking to another much taller asari who was facing away from Liara. The graduate didn't concern herself with that she simply ran up to the mother she hadn't seen in what felt like forever. Benezia's arms opened up just in time to catch her daughter and a laugh escaped her.

"You came!" Liara said.

"Of course! I could never miss this. I'm so proud of you, Little Wing."

"Thank you, mother. It is so good to see you."

"And look who I brought." Benezia turned her daughter.

Liara's eyes widened and another smile spread across her face. "Aunt Aquilla!" before the Matriarch could respond Liara had her arms around her in a tight hug.

Even Aquilla couldn't suppress the small smile that came to her lips. "It is good to see you as well, Liara."

"I've missed you! How long has it been?"

"Far too long it seems." Aquilla responded. "I understand you graduated head of your class?"

Liara blushed. "Well...yes."

"Don't be modest, Liara. You worked hard to be better than the others." Aquilla said.

Benezia placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "So what are your plans now?" she asked Liara.

"Professor Henell is taking on some of the graduates for her Protheon dig team." Liara said.

"I see my daughter still carries her love of history." Benezia said.

Aquilla folded her arms behind her back. "If you tire of dig sites and Protheons I am sure I would have much work for a young woman as talented as yourself. And Ereyla would enjoy your company as always."

Liara chuckled. "Is Ereyla not here? I thought you two were inseparable." she asked changing the subject. Politics was always her mother's area not hers.

"She wanted to come. She sends her congratulations."

"Tell her I still haven't forgotten our bet." Liara said with a grin.

"I shall."

"Why don't you let Aquilla and I take you out for dinner?" Benezia asked.

Liara smiled once more to her mother and then again to Aquilla. Benezia might have raised her but Aquilla had been a constant presence in her life for as long as she could remember. And while she could be rather cold and uncaring, unlike her mother. Liara carried nothing but love for Aquilla.

"That sounds wonderful." Liara said.

* * *

**Thessia-2192**

"We're here." Miranda said as she stared out the tinted windshield of their rented skycar and at Shepard's large home on the Thessian coast.

"I must admit I'm n-nervous." Felina stuttered from the back seat.

"You better stay in the car until Jack and I can explain."

"Oh...alright."

Miranda turned around. "We'll be back soon."

Miranda and Jack stepped outside into the cold Thessian night. Their breath trailed away from their lips and Jack rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm them.

"I hate the fucking cold." Jack said.

"Then let's not waste our time out here." Miranda said as they approached the home.

Jack shivered. "After you, cheerleader."

They made their way up the walkway which was flanked on either side by gardens before they arrived at the door. Miranda raised her fist and knocked on the door and after only a few brief moments the door swooshed open and revealed a tiny asari child.

"Aunt Jack! Aunt Miri!" Benezia cried as she ran to hug their legs.

Miranda smiled. "Hello Benezia." She said as she crouched down to her level.

"Father said you were coming!"

"Well here we are."

Benezia ran over to the convict. "Jack!"

"Hey." Jack replied with an awkward smile. She never knew how to act around Shepard's kid but the girl always seemed overjoyed to see her.

Benezia jumped up and down. "Do the biotics!"

Jack smirked and with one glowing hand she lifted the girl off her feet and gently floated her. Benezia giggled as the blue field surrounded her. Jack slowly let her back down.

"Alright, Shep will be all over my ass if she catches us doing that again."

"Ass!" Benezia cried making Miranda bury her face in her hands and Jack chuckle which only made Benezia repeat the swear. "Ass! Ass!"

"What did we say about repeating Aunt Jack words, Benezia?" Shepard said as she appeared from around the corner.

The girl hung her head. "That Aunt Jack words are only for Aunt Jack." Benezia said with a disappointed tone.

"Sorry, Shepard." Miranda apologized.

"Don't worry about it. " Shepard wrapped her arms around Miranda. "It's good to see you."

Jane threw a punch to Jack's shoulder. "You too, potty mouth."

"I was just trying to widen the kid's vocabulary, Shepard."

Jane narrowed her eyes. "Uh-Huh"

"Shepard, we're actually here for something important. You might want to fetch Liara."

Shepard stared at them both before turning to her daughter. "Sweetheart, why don't you go get your mother and have grandpa take you up to your room for a bit?"

"But I want to play with Jack and Miri!" Benezia protested.

"It's okay. Jack and I can see you right after we have a talk with your parents. Okay?" Miranda said.

"Fine." Benezia ran off to the back deck to fetch her mother and Aethyta. Liara had called her father to look after Benezia when Miranda informed them of their visit.

"I heard about Earth." Shepard said. "Is Kaidan okay?"

"Alenko's fine. But Rahna got hit." Jack informed her.

"Damn. Is she..."

"She'll be alright." Miranda answered. "But I'm glad you brought that up. It's actually part of the reason we're here."

"Miranda, Jack, a pleasure to see you both." Liara's soft breathy voice suddenly cut into the conversation as Aethyta lead Benezia up the stairs to her room behind Liara.

"Doctor, you and Shepard should both take a seat."

Liara and Jane shared a heated look before they both settled onto the same couch.

"What's this about?" Shepard asked.

Miranda sat down opposite them while Jack leaned up against the wall. "We didn't come to Thessia alone. We brought someone with us."

"You brought someone here?" Liara pressed.

"She's outside. We wouldn't have brought her unless I thought it was important."

"Why is she important?"

"Because she knows the bitch who's behind all of this. And how we can get our hands on her." Jack answered.

"Or so she says. But I trust that she's telling the truth. She'd only tell us how to find them if we brought her to you, Shepard. I think she's hoping you'll help her." Miranda said.

"I believe we better speak with this woman then." Liara said.

Miranda turned around to face her lover. "Jack, can you bring her in?"

The convict nodded and pushed off the wall. She quickly made her way back outside and to the skycar. She opened the door and found Felina waiting patiently.

"You're up. Shepard and Liara want to talk with you."

"Liara is here?" Felina asked.

"Yeah. Why the fuck does that matter?"

"N-Nevermind." Felina stepped outside and she followed Jack from behind with her head hung low.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jack asked.

"I...I really need their help. What if I mess this up?"

"You'll be fine. Just tell the Commander what you know." Felina nodded but still looked nervous. Jack gave her a stern pat on the back. "Come on."

They opened the door and stepped inside. Commander Shepard and Liara T'Soni sat in the living room in front of Felina. Shepard rose to her feet and arched an eyebrow when she got a good look at Felina's odd appearance. She shot a look to Miranda before stepping forward and offering her hand.

"Hello, I'm Shepard." Jane said.

Felina froze for a second as she tried to make words that only came out as incoherent muttering. Eventually she produced a shaky hand and shook the human's hand. The Veiled Asari's heart jumped when Shepard's bondmate stepped forward next and offered her hand.

"Liara T'Soni. And you are?"

Felina took hold of her hand and couldn't help but smile nervously. "M-My name is F-Felina. It's a pleasure to meet you b-both." she stuttered and turned to Liara. "We've actually met once before, Doctor T'Soni. You p-probably don't remember me though. I'm sure you meet a lot of people."

Liara studied the woman for a moment. "We met on Illium didn't we? At the Eternity bar. I remember."

The bandaged girl smiled. "You do?"

"Of course. It's not everyday a stranger asks me about my mother." Liara chuckled. "It's good to see you again."

"Thank you."

"What brings you here, Felina?" Shepard asked as she reclaimed her seat.

Felina looked over to Miranda and the raven haired woman nodded in encouragement. "Tell her what you told us." she urged.

"I...I know who, well, the attacks on Earth, and the Migrant Fleet and I believe several other attacks were caused by a Matriarch." Felina began.

"We know." Liara said as she took a seat.

"You do?"

"I recently recovered data that told us that. But I'm afraid I wasn't able to learn her name or how to find her." Liara said.

"I know who she is and where she is." Felina said.

Shepard leaned forward. "I think that's something we'd like to hear."

Felina swallowed hard and nervously cupped her hands together. She was standing in the middle of everyone and found that she felt less nervous when she stood next to Miranda and Jack and so she slightly inched her way towards her new friends.

"Her name is Matriarch Aquilla." Felina said.

Liara's eyes widened "What?!" she instantly shook her head. "No. That's not possible!"

Felina's heart sank and she moved closer to Miranda. "B-But it is! Do you know her?"

"Know her? She's like family to me! Miranda, where did you find this woman?"

"She came to us." Lawson told her. "But it makes sense, Liara. Hear the girl out."

"Why would you ever believe Aquilla would be capable of this?" Liara asked. Her tone was much harsher than before.

"Because I'm her d-daughter." Felina cried.

Liara shut her eyes and threw up her hands. "Wait, what? That can't be true either."

Shepard placed a hand on Liara's shoulder. "Let her talk, Liara."

"My mother is not what other's believe her to be. S-She's a terrible woman who's tried to kill me for most of my life."

"Aquilla never had a daughter!" Liara protested.

Suddenly a new voice jumped in from behind. "Yeah she did." Matriarch Aethyta said as she joined the group.

"Father? What are you talking about?" Liara asked.

"You're Felina aren't you?" Aethyta asked.

Felina nodded. "Yes. Did you know my mother?"

Aethyta chuckled. "Oh I knew her alright. Crazy bitch."

Liara was rapidly looking between her father and Felina. "I don't understand!"

Matriarch Aethyta sighed. "Why don't you tell Liara who your father was."

Felina dipped her head. "M-Matirarch Benezia."

Liara's eyes widened. "No. My mother only had...She..."

"The kid's your sister, Liara." Aethyta said. "Well half sister anyway. Nezzie's first daughter."

"Uh...I'm totally fucking lost!" Jack jumped in.

"Remember how I told you your mother was screwing another asari behind my back?" Aethyta said to Liara.

"Why would you not have told me this?"

The old Matriarch crossed her arms and glared at Benezia's love child. "Because she's supposed to be dead."

"She doesn't look dead to me." Shepard said.

"Is this why you asked Jack and I to bring you here?" Miranda asked.

Felina shook her head. "No! I know how to find Aquilla. Her assistant E-Ereyla sent me coordinates to her ship. She intends on executing me."

"Ereyla?" Liara's eyes began to fill with tears. "But...she's..." The asari buried her face in hands. "Goddess, just tell us the rest."

Felina fidgeted awkwardly when she saw how everyone was staring at her.

"My mother tried to kill me when I was very young because...because she thought I was a threat to her reputation. I ran away, stole her money and e-evaded her attempts to kill me ever since. On my travels I met a human woman. H-Her name was Marion Corvus and she kept me safe for a time. During that period we were captured by the Shadow Broker who intended to use me in a war he seemed to be waging against my mother."

"The Shadow Broker?" Shepard asked.

"You know him?" Felina asked.

"You could say that."

"The Broker interrogated me. He a-asked me why my mother was building an army and why she was collecting turian weapons of mass destruction. The kind of bomb I b-believe was used to destroy the Migrant Fleet. And if what the Broker said was true she has many more of them. What I don't know is why she's doing this. It doesn't make any sense to me."

Liara wiped tears from her eyes. She could hardly process all of this, she had known Aquilla her entire life and never would have believed this possible. "There has to be an explanation. Aquilla wouldn't just do this! She's not some monster."

"Aquilla has always been a cold hearted bitch." Aethyta said. "Benezia was soft on her for some reason. What Felina says makes sense to me."

"But Ereyla too? Goddess, she's my friend!" Liara said.

"She called me herself. Told me my mother was about to do s-something big and that if I ever wanted to see Marion again I would need to come to my mother's ship."

"Marion." Jack suddenly joined the discussion. "That's the chick you told me about the other night?"

Felina nodded. "Yes. My mother had her killed, or a-at least I thought she did. Ereyla told me they have her alive on the Lucen. She wants me to trade my life for h-hers."

"And you want me to save her." Shepard guessed.

"Well...y-yes. But my mother's ship is probably full of things that will prove her guilt or help you defeat her. All I ask is that if Marion is truly alive that we find her. P-Please, Shepard, you don't know how much she means to me." Felina pleaded.

Shepard leaned back on the couch. "This is a lot to take in."

"Goddess, how could I have not known?" Liara said into her hands. "The data from the OSD makes sense now. Aquilla is controlling Shaw so she can do...whatever it is she's doing."

"You found evidence of Shaw's corruption? When?" Miranda asked.

"Just this week." Shepard answered. "The OSD confirms he had a hand in Hackett's death and that Killian Tagar and those assassins Victor and Jill were all connected by this Matriarch."

"We need to take that data to the council then." Miranda said. "Kaidan said Shaw was asking about Jack and I. If he's figured out that we know of his corruption then we both are going to have Alliance targets on our backs. And if we can get rid of him that weakens Aquilla's control over the council. Jack and I should return to Earth with that data."

"Hold on, Miranda." Shepard pointed to the tattooed biotic. "If this Aquilla woman is building an army I'm not boarding her ship by myself. Jack's the most dangerous person I know. I'll need her by my side."

"Fuck yeah. I'm in, Shepard." Jack said with a grin. "Been itching for some action anyway."

"I need to come with you!" Felina said.

"Do you know how to use a gun? Or your biotics?" Shepard asked.

"W-Well...no. But I need to see Marion!"

"We're not bringing you into a trap if you can't defend yourself. It's for your own safety." Shepard said heavily.

"B-But..." Felina tried to think of a defense but knew she had none.

Jack stepped forward. "If this Marion chick is still kicking. I promise you I'll get her back to you."

Felina smiled and wrapped her arms around the convict who awkwardly stood rigid at the embrace. "Thank you, Jack." she pulled back and shook Shepard's hand again. "Thank you both."

Miranda looked to Jane. "I should come with you and Jack."

"I'd rather not turn this into a bloodbath so our best chance is to get in and out of this ship as quietly as we can. Jack and I can handle this on our own. Besides you were right. Shaw is controlled by this Matriarch and if he knows about you and Jack then it won't be long before he deals with you like he did with Hackett. Kaidan and Rahna could both be in danger. You need to take that data to Earth and deal with him. And take her." Shepard pointed at Felina.

"M-Me?"

"If your mother wants you dead we can't exactly leave you without protection. After we find some kind of proof of Aquilla's guilt you'll be our best weapon against her. If she's been trying to kill you you must somehow be able to undermine her reputation. Jack and I will find something on her ship. And we'll meet you all on Earth...With Marion if we find her."

Miranda and Jack shared a look before the former Cerberus operative nodded in agreement. "Alright. I've been waiting for a chance to take down Shaw. I'll keep Felina safe."

"And I'm supposed to just sit all of this out?" Liara jumped in.

"Someone needs to look after Benezia." Shepard said.

"I can look after her." Matriarch Aethyta said. "Liara, you should be in on this. Aquilla drove Nezzie and I apart. She needs a kick in the quad and she needs it hard. And if it comes from my girl all the better."

Shepard sighed. "Fine. Liara, you should go with Miranda and Felina. I won't risk you getting hurt."

Liara stared at her half sister. "Very well."

Felina smiled. "I look forward to getting to know you."

"Jack and I will leave in the morning." Shepard said.

Felina stepped forward. "You'll need a ship to reach the L-Lucen. You're welcome to mine. I already programmed the navigation's system to reach the coordinates Ereyla sent m-me."

"Alright. We'll find this Marion woman, expose Shaw and Aquilla and end all of this once and for all." Shepard said. "It'll be easy."

* * *

**Notes- I hope you all have had the chance to watch all the awesome E3 coverage and had time to fan girl (Or fan boy?) over the ten seconds of new Mass Effect footage. I know I have! So finally our heroes have reunited and have begun their fight against Aquilla! But two villains to deal with means they are gonna need two teams. So tell me what you think of Team Liara/Felina/Miranda and Team Jack/Shepard. And of Aquilla and Benezia's flashback in the reviews. The next few chapters are gonna be BIG! **


	11. Preparations and Departures

**Alliance Space**

**The Year 2168**

As the small Cerberus transport ship approached the Mass Relay Miranda's nerves began to stir in her stomach. You probably wouldn't have know it by looking at her, Lawson always was a master at disguising her feelings. But even she had a hard time maintaining the cold eyes and straight face when Victor kept drumming his fingers on the flight console next to her in rhythm with the loud classic rock music he was blasting.

"Can you turn off the bloody music!" Miranda snapped at her mentor.

A smirk spread across Victor's bearded face. "Would it kill you to enjoy yourself for once in your life?"

"We have a mission to be preparing for." She reminded him.

"Thanks for reminding me, Kiddo." Victor said before reaching down under the console and retrieving a bottle of whiskey.

The man uncorked the bottle and took a big swig.

"You shouldn't drink when you're flying." Miranda said.

"Nope. Probably not." He agreed before tipping the bottle towards the young woman. "Go on take a sip. You're not a kid anymore."

"I'd rather not."

Victor sighed. "You're nervous. This will help."

"I am not."

"You know, Ace, I've actually gotten to know you these past two years. And I know when you're putting on a face, you put too much effort into that scowl of yours. So what is it? First mission jitters?"

Miranda looked over her shoulder to confirm Jill was still in the sleeping quarters. "I assume we're on our way to eliminate a target."

"That a problem for you?"

"No."

"Sure about that?"

Miranda crossed her arms and looked out the viewport. "We have a job to do and I intend on doing it."

"I'm not gonna give you shit if you don't think you're ready. Believe it or not I'm not looking for any harm to come to you."

"I'm ready. But I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me what I'm up against. I don't enjoy being left in the dark."

"You better get used to it. The Illusive Man loves his secrets. As for the mission I'll let Jill fill you in. Why don't you join her back there, I think she's got a little something for you."

"Very well." Miranda said and rose to her feet. When she turned to leave the cockpit Victor caught her arm.

"For what it's worth, Kiddo, I think you're gonna do a good job. After all, you learned from the best." Victor offered a genuine smile and took another sip from the bottle.

Miranda opened the sleeping quarter's door and poked her head inside. She found Jill cleaning a long barreled sniper rifle and the assassin looked up from the gun when Miranda stepped inside.

"Oh goodie, if it isn't Ms. Sunshine. Did Victor send you back here?" Jill asked.

Lawson nodded. "He said you have something for me."

"Right." Jill reached over and grabbed a duffle bag resting by her side and tossed it across the room.

Miranda caught it and was surprised at how light it was.

"Old Man Illusive wanted to give you a little something to help celebrate your graduation to field assignments." Jill said.

The young operative unzipped the bag and found a tightly rolled up bundle of white fabric. She removed it from the bag and let it roll out of it's bundle. She held in her hands a skin tight white catsuit that sported a Cerberus logo on the chest.

"What is this?" she asked.

"You were expecting a cap and gown?" Jill teased. "Don't worry it's actually weirdly comfortable." she said as she gestured to her own black suit.

"Why would I need to wear this?"

Jill rolled her eyes. "Why the hell do you think? You're not some teenager anymore, you're a woman now." the assassin set her gun aside and rose to her feet. " And sex appeal is the most dangerous weapon a woman like you possesses. Your daddy might have given you that big fancy brain and you might be able to hold your own in a fight. But trust me, with looks like yours you'll do more with that suit than you'll ever do with a gun."

"What is our mission?"

"Just a little seduction op. Even you can't fuck it up. But that doesn't mean I think you're ready for the field."

"Spare me your bullshit, Jill, and tell me the mission."

Jill chuckled. "So you do bite after all? The boss wants us to take care of a rouge agent selling secrets to the Shadow Broker. Guy's name is Operative Karro Brand. You'll be posing as his Cerberus contact. He's set the meet at a popular night club on Elysium so your job is to get him alone in a hotel room with a little help from your new weapon and send him off to early retirement."

"I see."

"Try and keep your gun hand steady. Victor and I might not be able to save your ass if you screw up this time."

"I don't screw up." Miranda said.

"We'll see. But I won't hold my breath. Just try not to die. We've already wasted two years on you."

* * *

**Thessia-2192**

Miranda Lawson paced back in forth inside the large guest room of her old Commander's home. She had already changed into her sleep wear to get more comfortable but it hadn't worked. She looked up suddenly when the bedroom door opened and her wife stepped in with a towel wrapped around her wet naked post shower body.

She could tell Jack knew something was wrong by the look on her face. "What's up with you, cheerleader?"

"I'm not so sure about this plan, Jack." Miranda's confident and accented voice was unusually soft when she spoke.

Jack shrugged as she brushed her wet brown hair from her face. "Come on, Miranda. We've taken on mercs, geth, collectors and the fucking Reapers. I think we can handle some asari. And I owe it to Shepard to have her back."

"I know. But we don't have any idea what you'll find on that ship. It just doesn't feel right. I should be going with you." Miranda closed the gap between herself and her wife.

"Shepard wants you to deal with Shaw. And if that asshole knows about us then you need to take him down. I'm just pissed I'm not gonna be there to see the look on that Cerberus fuck's face when you nail him. By the time you're finished Shepard and I will be back."

Miranda smirked, Jack's gung-ho attitude was one of the things she loved about the woman. But what Jack didn't see is that neither of them have been in the action for six years and they both aren't as young as they used to be. She knows Shepard and her can probably handle whatever they find but not being there to have Jack's back herself made Miranda worried.

"You're probably right." Miranda said.

"I am. So quit your goddamn worrying."

"Just in case...I think we need to clear the air. I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I shouldn't have just sprung that on you. And I shouldn't have been so harsh."

Jack finished drying herself with the towel and threw it down to a heap on the floor leaving her fully nude before her wife. "I get it, cheerleader. Lets just stop apologizing to each other."

Miranda nodded. "Deal." she said before dropping her eyes to admire her lover's body.

Jack exhaled a heavy breath and looked down to her bare feet. "It's important to you though, right?"

"What?"

"That... baby shit."

Miranda shook her head. "It doesn't matter anymore." she said not all that convincingly.

"Whatever."

"I am slightly jealous of you." Miranda wrapped her arms around Jack's waist. "You get to have all the fun while I babysit the asari."

"Felina's not so bad."

"No I guess she isn't. However I fear traveling with her and Liara might prove awkward. Plus T'Soni and I aren't exactly close."

"I think you'll survive, babe." Jack snaked her hands down to Miranda's ass and gave it a playful squeeze. "So..." Jack eyed Shepard's guest room. "You wanna break in the bed? I don't wanna go into a fight without a good fuck before."

Miranda glared at her. "There's a four year old in the house, Jack."

"I can be quiet."

The raven haired woman eyed the bedroom door. "I do want you in fighting shape..."

Jack ran her fingers through Miranda's soft hair before their lips crashed together.

* * *

"If you need anything else. Our room is just down the hall." Liara's voice was unusually quiet when she spoke to the bandaged asari. The Broker finished setting up Felina's pillows on her guest bed.

"T-Thank you." Felina said and offered a smile to her half-sister.

Liara nodded and moved to leave. Before she could exit something made Felina call out to her. "Liara..."

"Yes?" Liara didn't turn around when she spoke.

"I'm sorry. About...about my mother."

"It's not your fault."

"No. But I k-know what it feels like to think you know someone o-only to find out you never did at all. She was my mother after all."

"May I ask you something?" Liara turned around.

"Sure."

"You knew who I was when we met on Illium didn't you?"

Felina nodded and sat down on the end of the bed. "Y-Yes."

"Why did you not tell me then?"

"I...I suppose I was afraid you wouldn't believe me." Felina lied.

"I probably wouldn't have."

"I don't m-mean to prod but my father, Benezia, I never was able to find out what happened to her. Would you mind telling me?"

"She was indoctrinated by the Reapers. Shepard and I, we had to kill her."

Felina dipped her head down. "Goddess, I'm so sorry. I a-always loved Benezia."

"You knew her?" Liara asked. Part of her wondered if Benezia had been as absent a father to Felina as Aethyta was to her.

"Oh yes. She would visit mother and I often. She always looked so beautiful in those yellow gowns of hers. She was so nice to me. I w-wanted to grow up to be like her when I was younger. We were going to visit the Citadel together the last time I saw her. B-But we never did."

Liara's lips perked up in a sad smile. "I miss her. It's...hard to accept all of this."

"If it helps you f-feel any better I don't think Benezia was involved."

"I wish I could believe that. But if there is one thing I have learned these past few days it's that I did not know my mother as much as I thought I did." Liara said before turning back to leave. "Goodnight, Felina."

"Goodnight, Liara."

* * *

Jane Shepard finished packing the gear Jack and she would need aboard the Lucen and loading it into her skycar. Tomorrow morning Jack and she would board Felina's ship and launch this mission that Shepard suspected was much bigger than it seemed. She didn't know if it was excitement she felt for the chance to be back in action with a mission like this, or if it was dread. She settled on a little bit of both before opening the front door of her home and stepping inside.

She smiled when she found her daughter and Aethyta asleep on the living room couch. The little girl had fallen asleep in the old Matriarch's lap. Liara's father was good with Benezia, she didn't have to worry about leaving her in the woman's care. Just in case she did instruct Aethyta to drop Benezia off at Javik's home in case of emergency. The Protheon didn't like guests, especially children, but she knew he would look after her if it came down to it. Besides it was just going to be for a few days.

Shepard climbed the stairs and made her way down the hallway of bedrooms on the second level. She heard a increasingly loud creaking sound as she moved down the hallway and eventually stopped at the source of the sound, Jack and Miranda's room. She didn't need to press her ear against the wall to hear Miranda cry out.

"Oh god, Jack! Right there! I'm gonna come!"

Shepard shook her head and just hoped her daughter would not wake to hear that. She couldn't blame her friends for making the most of their last night together before tomorrow. She just wished she and Liara were on as good of terms.

She stopped outside of her own bedroom and sighed. She and Liara had to talk and she doubted it would be a pleasant conversation. But when she opened the door she found Liara hunched over the side of the bed crying her eyes out into the palms of her hands. Liara looked up with red eyes and tears streaming down her cheeks. The asari just stared at her in silence.

Shepard couldn't help it, she was so angry with Liara, she lied to her, betrayed her, put Benezia in danger and yet Jane still moved across the room and wrapped her arms around the asari. Liara buried her face in Shepard's chest and continued to weep as Jane planted kisses on her crests.

"It's alright, Liara." Shepard said.

Liara pulled away from the embrace. "You don't understand. I knew her my entire life and I didn't see it! Goddess, all of the pain she's caused to the galaxy, to Tali! To us! It all could have been avoided if I hadn't been so blind."

"Nobody saw it." Shepard said.

"I should have. I have access to all the secrets in the galaxy and I still didn't."

Jane gently lifted her lover's chin and met her eyes. "Look at me. This isn't your fault. You can't blame yourself for what she's done."

"What about what I've done?" Liara wrapped her arms around Jane again and buried her face in the human's shoulder. "I am so sorry, Shepard."

"I guess if you hadn't done it we'd be much worse off. But you still lied to me..."

"Please forgive me! I need you to!"

"I...I'll work on it. Maybe this time apart will be good for us."

Liara dipped her head forward. "I can't imagine It could make things any worse. My mother lied to me, Aquilla, a woman I used to love like family is a...a monster who put Tali in a coma, and I betrayed the only woman I've ever loved."

"We'll get through this, Liara. We always do. Just like we did with Saren, The Reapers, Killian. It's going to be okay."

Liara met her lover's green eyes. "No it's not."

* * *

**The next morning...**

It was a beautiful morning and everyone had all come outside to see Jack and Shepard off.

"Why can't I come with you and Aunt Jack?!" Benezia asked her father.

Jane Shepard knelt down to her daughter's level. "Because Aunt Jack and I are going somewhere dangerous. And I need to know you'll be safe."

Benezia's blue eyes filled with fear. "Why are you going?"

"Because I have too, sweetheart."

The little girl frowned. "I don't want you too!"

"Don't worry. Jack will take good care of her." Miranda assured the scared child. "Won't you?"

The convict nodded. "Yeah. It'll be just like the old days huh, Shepard." Jack patted her old Commander on the back.

"Aunt Jack and I are going to be perfectly fine okay?" Shepard wrapped her arms around Benezia and kissed the top of her crests. "I love you." she promised as she held her tight.

"Don't go!" Benezia sobbed.

Shepard frowned and planted another kiss on the girl's forehead. "I wish I didn't have to. I'll be back soon."

Matriarch Aethyta stepped forward. "Why don't we go back inside Benezia."

"I wanna be Ashley!" Benezia proclaimed.

Aethyta scooped her up. "Well let's go inside, Ashley." she turned to the departing humans. "Good luck, Shepard. If you see Aquilla give her a kick in the teeth for me will ya?"

Felina stepped forward. "I j-just wanted to thank you both again for doing this."

"Jack and I have faced taller odds." Shepard said and shot a look at the convict.

"It means a great d-deal to me none the less."

Jack stepped forward. "If we find this chick up there. You got a message for her?"

Felina smiled. "Tell her that I kept my promise."

"Simple enough." Shepard said and presented her hand. "Until we meet again."

Felina shook her hand. "May it be soon, Shepard." The asari said before retreating back inside to give the other's privacy.

Miranda and Jack moved over to the skycar out of ear shot while Shepard and Liara stared at each other.

"I think we should talk when I get back." Shepard said.

"Okay..."

"No matter what happens none of this is your fault. Do me a favor and remember that."

"I will try." Liara kissed Jane on the cheek. "Goodbye, Love."

"I'll see you soon." Shepard turned and left her wife behind.

* * *

Jack could tell how nervous Miranda was just from those beautiful blue eyes of hers and the way they were open just a little too wide when she looked at her. "Babe, It'll be fine."

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid, Jack."

The convict chuckled. "You know I can't promise that."

"I suppose I do. Then promise me this, come back to me in one piece."

Jack crossed her arms. "You too."

"I'll do my best."

"I hate long goodbyes. So I guess I'll see ya when this shit's over with." Jack said.

Miranda leaned down to kiss the shorter woman on the lips. "Take care of yourself, Jack. Please."

"Yeah yeah." Jack opened the skycar door before turning around to face her wife. "Hey if I die I guess I'll wish I said this to you last. Thanks for the best six years of my fucked up life, cheerleader."

The convict settled into the driver's seat as Shepard finally came to the scene and entered the car next to Jack.

"Jack, do me one more favor." Miranda said.

"What?"

"Don't die." She said before looking to the Commander. "You too, Shepard."

"Hell, Miranda. You can always rebuild us." Jane joked.

The doors to the skycar closed and Miranda watched as the car took off and soared into the sky. Miranda returned inside and found Felina, Liara and Aethyta all staring at the vidscreen in stunned silence.

"What is it?" Miranda asked before moving to see the screen. Her eyes widened when she saw what was on the news.

In the vidscreen Matriarch Aquilla stood on a stage above a crowd of other asari. Behind her a collection of Matriarchs stood proudly dressed in robes.

"I am deeply honored for this opportunity to represent my people. Although I wish it was under better circumstances. Tevos was a friend of mine who I will miss dearly. But we cannot let tragedy overshadow our future. A new age for the asari is beginning."

Suddenly the image switched to an asari news anchor.

"That was newly appointed Councilor Aquilla addressing the Matriarchs on Thessia who nominated her for the position earlier today. The seat was recently vacated last week when Councilor Thea Tevos was tragically assassinated during a council meeting on the human homeworld, Earth. Investigations are still ongoing into the turian shooter responsible for the murder. A renown and highly respected Matriarch among the asari, Aquilla's nomination will most likely be accepted with open arms by the galaxy."

* * *

**The Lucen **

Ereyla waited for Felina in the Lucen's hanger. Much like the ship itself it was impressively large. A few of Aquilla's other agents scurried about but Ereyla insisted she deal with Felina alone. Her eyes were fixed outside of the oxygen barriers and at the small transport ship that was quickly approaching the ship. The scanners had picked up the unregistered ship a few hours earlier and it had almost arrived. The commando unholstered the pistol on her hip and ensured it was loaded.

She was looking forward to finally taking care of this. One bullet and all the trouble this one stuttering girl had caused would be over. But she would keep her promise to Aquilla. She knew Felina would want to see her human so she would grant her that mercy before ending her life. But she had no plans to kill Marion Corvus nearly as quickly as Aquilla's daughter. That bitch was going to pay for the mess she caused and the asari lives she took.

Ereyla watched as the ship finally passed through the barriers and landed in the center of the hanger. She marched towards the vessel with purpose. For a few minutes nothing happened, but eventually the ship's engines cut off. A smirk came to her face when the ship's airlock door slid open but her grin vanished when she saw the figure standing before her.

A man. A human man at that. He stood alone, dressed in a navy blue suit that didn't make his thinning hairline or narrow face look any more appealing. He limped off the ship and clapped his hands together.

"You must be...oh shit what was your name again? Something with a Q no wait an E!" He said.

Ereyla drew her pistol and aimed. "You have five seconds to explain yourself, human, before I blow your head from your shoulders."

The man raised his hands. "Hey now. I really don't think you want to do that. I'm here to make a deal I think Matriarch Aquilla is gonna be very interested in. I don't think she'll be too proud of her lap dog if she puts me down before I have the chance to share my knowledge."

"How did you find this ship?"

The human chuckled. "I'm very good at finding things. You'll learn that about me. We're gonna be firm friends soon enough."

"You must be a very stupid man to come here."

"I've been called a lot of things. Stupid has never been one. See I know an opportunity when I see it. I wouldn't be here otherwise."

"Who are you?" Ereyla said before lowering her pistol. She could always kill this man after he explained himself.

The human limped forward and produced his hand. "The name's Rupert Morat. And I think we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

**Notes- And Morat's back too! I bet you forgot about him. Needless to say his return is not a good thing for our heroes. And just to address some concerns raised from the last Miranda flashback and perhaps this one as well, I wouldn't be doing a flashback if it didn't connect to the present in a meaningful way. Just be patient and all will make sense. So Aquilla is now Councilor Aquilla and Jack and Shepard are on their way to her flagship. Tell me what you think in the reviews :) **


	12. The Operative

**Felina's Ship-2192**

**In Outer Orbit of the Planet Thessia...**

"Where the hell did you learn to cook, Shepard?" Jack spat with a mouth full of food.

"Why is it good?"

"Hell no! This tastes like ass."

Shepard laughed and leaned back in her chair. Jane had set the ship to auto-pilot so she and Jack could have some dinner in Felina's kitchen. It would take a few hours to reach the Lucen's coordinates anyway.

"Liara usually does the cooking. I guess I never learned." Jane admitted.

"No shit." Jack said before reluctantly swallowing.

Jane looked down to the stew she made and took a spoon full in her mouth before spitting it back out. "Oh god! You weren't kidding."

Jack shrugged and continued to eat the stew. It was still better than prison food she thought. "At least the asari had whiskey." she said before taking a sip from her glass.

Shepard took a sip from her own glass and coughed when the bitter drink went down her throat. "Damn that's strong." she commented.

The convict arched an eyebrow. "You going soft on me, Shepard?"

"Sorry, Jack. Don't think I've had a sip of whiskey since Benezia was born."

Jack's eyes dropped to the drink as she swirled the whiskey. She wondered what else Shepard had given up after her daughter was born.

"So how's Miranda?" Shepard asked.

"She's good."

"And things are still going good between you two?"

"They're fine." Jack said flatly before taking another sip.

"Nothing you want to talk about?"

"You gonna play therapist with me again, Shepard? We're not on the Normandy anymore."

"You don't wanna talk about it that's fine."

Jack groaned. "Fine. Miranda, she...she wants us to have a kid."

Shepard's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh! Uh...wow."

"Terrible fucking idea right?"

"You think so?" Jane asked.

"Who the hell would want me to raise a kid?"

"You seemed pretty good with them at the academy."

Sadness came to Jack's face before Shepard realized her mistake and quickly apologized.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up." Jane said.

"Whatever. No point living in the past. What happened happened."

"So if you think it's a bad idea why bring it up?"

Jack stayed quiet. She hated this talking about her feelings crap. But she trusted Shepard. "What if the cheerleader...fuck, I don't know. I just...don't wanna lose her over something like this." Jack took another gulp of her drink. "Forget it."

"You're worried Miranda is gonna leave you if you don't have a child?"

"Maybe." Jack admitted.

"Jack, that's crazy. I know for a fact she loves you and that she'd never do that."

"But what if she's not...happy? Shit, I sound like a pussy."

"You've never thought about having a child with her before?"

"I don't know. Maybe like once before I realized how stupid it was."

"Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the people you love, Jack. That doesn't mean you have to change who you are. Miranda wouldn't have married you if she wanted you to be someone else. She's a woman who knows what she wants. I'm not saying you have to do it, you don't! But would it really be so bad to think about it?"

"Maybe I will. Thanks, Shepard."

Jack rose to her feet and walked around the ship's common room. Her gaze landed on Felina's artwork again. The collection of landscape paintings were nice but they didn't interest her as much as the one Felina had stuffed away when Jack asked her about it earlier. The convict made her way over to the supply boxes lining one of the walls where Felina had hid the unwanted piece and she found it with the canvas still facing the wall.

She picked up the painting and leaned it up against the wall so she could get a good look at the canvas. "Damn." she muttered.

"What?" Shepard asked as she walked over to join her friend.

They both took in the image Felina had painted with clear care. It was a human woman. Her face carried several scars and she had her brown hair tucked behind her ears and a lit cigarette hanging from her full lips. But the woman's rough features didn't detract from her beauty. She had her arms wrapped around another figure Jack recognized as Felina, the bandages wrapped around her head gave it away. And Felina and this woman appeared to be dancing in the image.

"You think this is that Marion woman?" Shepard asked.

"Has to be. She's kinda sexy in a bad ass sort of way."

Jane cocked her head to the side and studied Marion. "Yeah she is. Not exactly what I pictured her looking like. Poor girl."

"Felina?"

"Yeah. She must have really loved this woman. I hope we can find her."

"Yeah."

"So what do you think we'll find on this ship?" Shepard asked as she moved to the helmsman's chair and sat down.

"Hell if I know. Should be fun. Looking forward to kicking some ass with you again, Shep."

Jane chuckled. "I just hope we're as good as I remember."

"Ask the mercs the Cheerleader and I wasted back in Vancouver."

"I'm not convinced this will turn into a firefight. So let's try and get this done as quietly as we can. But if things don't go according to the plan which let's be honest they never do I'm glad to have you with me."

"Is this the part where you tell me you missed me, Commander?" Jack asked in a teasing voice.

Jane smiled. "I missed you, Jack."

* * *

**The Lucen-2192**

"Big place you got here. I guess being the galaxy's biggest bitch pays well." Morat said.

Ereyla gritted her teeth as she escorted this obnoxious human to Aquilla's office so they could discuss whatever he had to say without the armed guards as he requested. They had been walking the expansive halls of the Lucen for a while now but they finally arrived at their destination. Ereyla opened the door and crossed her muscular arms making sure to flex them and loom over the slim human in the blue suit.

"Step inside and speak quickly, human. I advise you choose your words wisely. They will most likely be your last." She said.

Morat didn't seem to be intimidated by the Commando's cold voice he simply waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah whatever." he said before limping inside and taking a good look at Aquilla's office. He let out an impressed whistle.

"I'm waiting." Ereyla said.

"I never did get your name."

"My name is irrelevant."

Morat took a seat at the desk. "Okay, grumpy." he laughed and waved his hand again. "I'm just fucking with you. Of course I remember you, Ereyla!"

"How do you know so much about us?" Ereyla asked as she stalked towards the seated human.

"I have a rule. Never make a deal with someone unless you know their biggest secret."

Ereyla narrowed her blue eyes. "You know nothing of me."

"Is that right?" Morat smirked and leaned towards the asari. "Would you like to know how Leoni is doing? I'm sure your curious what happened to her after that stunt you pulled.""

Ereyla jolted towards the man and ripped him from his seat after taking hold of his collar And lifting him off his feet. "Say her name again and I will drown you in your own blood, human!" She screamed as her biotics glowed around her.

"Calm down. I'm not here to be your enemy, asari. I'm here to extend my hand in friendship." Morat said calmly.

"I've tolerated your presence long enough." Ereyla threw the human to the ground and unholstered her pistol.

"I wouldn't do that! You kill me and you'll be in such deep shit you'll drown in it. "

Ereyla grunted in disgust and holstered her gun. "Tell me what you've come to say."

Morat rose to his feet and dusted off his suit. "Very well." he said before his eyes caught the human in the cryo stasis chamber to his left. "Holy shit! What the hell are you doing with Marion Corvus?" he asked as he limped over to the pod.

"You know her?"

"Know her? This big bitch blew off my knee cap in the 70's and stole my ship! Damn, she hasn't aged a day. What the hell does Aquilla want with her? Wait don't tell me. It's about the girl isn't it?" The human laughed. "She still hasn't been able to kill her own daughter? Now that's embarrassing."

"How do you know these things?" Ereyla tried to hide how shocked she was. This human knew more than she ever thought possible.

Morat smirked. "I used to be under the employment of someone I think you're familiar with."

"And that is?"

"The Shadow Broker."

Ereyla tensed at the mention of his name. "I see."

Morat kept his eyes fixed on Marion's frozen face. "I thought that would catch your attention."

"Why are you here? Did the Broker send you?"

"I'm self employed now. But just a couple of days ago I was relaxing at the Hotel Azure and imagine my surprise when I see on the vidscreen that the Broker's old nemesis the one and only Matriarch Aquilla had weaseled her way on to the council. It got me all nostalgic for the days when the Broker would send me off chasing leads to put a stop to her and find her stuttering daughter and her bitch companion Miss Corvus over there. It also got me thinking."

"About?"

"How much the Matriarch would pay to find the Shadow Broker. Because my friend...I know who he is."

The asari's heart jumped and her anger subsided some at the news. The human straightened his jacket and took a step forward before he spoke again.

"Better yet, I know where he is. Make a deal with me and I'd be happy to pass on that information."

"You expect me to just take you at your word?"

"Of course not. Don't insult me, Ereyla. I've come with proof." He took a seat back at the desk and gestured for the asari to join him.

Ereyla sat down across from him. "Show me this proof."

"First I gotta lay down some ground rules. I'm betting the plan is for you to put a bullet in me once I've told you."

"That's the plan." Ereyla agreed.

"You kill me and a few little known facts about the Matriarch might find their way to the extranet. So the way this works is, I tell you who the Broker is, you wire me a couple million credits. I don't have a clue what's Aquilla's up to. Honestly I don't really care. The Broker never knew much about what she was planning other than it wasn't gonna be good for him. But something tells me the safest place for me is by her side. I want credits, I want protection and I want in on whatever she's doing."

"You think you can blackmail the hand? You are a very stupid and a very dead man."

"You really think Aquilla would want me dead? We both know she wants to know who the Broker is more than anyone in the galaxy. And don't you wanna be the one who tells her? I bet she'll be so proud of her little Commando when you do."

Ereyla could always come up with a way to kill this human after he told her. And Aquilla would be pleased with her. "Fine. You shall get what you want. Now tell me."

Morat leaned back in his chair. "A little ways back a batarian by the name of Killian Tagar hired me to find this information out for him. Now at the time I already had my suspicions. But after Killian's men beat the information out of my old drell partner, a poor bastard by the name of Feron. He coughed up what I had already known."

Ereyla leaned in with interest and waited for the human to continue. She and Aquilla had funded Killian Tagar themselves so she knew Morat was at least telling the truth about that. But the stubborn batarian refused to let the asari in on the operation outside of their credits ensuring they were left out of the loop when it came to the Broker's identity.

"The funny thing is Aquilla already knows her." Morat said.

"Her?"

"The Broker is an asari. Her name's Liara T'Soni."

Ereyla's eyes widened. She'd seen and done things that would shock even the toughest krogan in the galaxy and yet even she was surprised to hear this. Of course disbelief followed soon after.

"Bullshit." Ereyla hissed.

"It's true. Even before Feron coughed up her name after the batarians finished breaking nearly every bone in his body and gouging out his eye I knew it was T'Soni. Years ago the Broker had me do a data drop in Vancouver. You can imagine my surprise when the agents picking up the drop turned out to be humanity's own beacon of perfection Commander Shepard and her very pregnant wife Liara T'Soni. It struck me as more than a little odd that the daughter of Matriarch Benezia, whom the Broker himself had me investigate for five years when she was getting cozy with Saren Arterius, would suddenly be in his employment. That's when shit started to make sense."

Morat fixed his tie and looked pleased with himself when he saw how intently Ereyla was listening.

"I worked for the Broker for decades and you don't work for a guy that long without picking up on a few things. Few months before the Reapers invaded the Broker stopped caring about selling secrets, suddenly he was sending me off to run jobs for the war effort. I figured he was interested in self preservation and yet after the war he went dark. Only surfacing a few times to take down targets like The Terminus Ring and Admiral Charles Shaw. Two jobs it turns out that Shepard herself went on. Now I don't know it for sure but I'd bet Shepard helped Liara claim the role of the Broker not long before the war. That'd be my guess at least."

Ereyla's jaw tightened as she studied the man. "It's an impressive tale. But I don't believe you. I've known Liara her entire life. She's more interested in Protheons than she'd ever be in secrets. So I ask you again, where is your proof?"

Morat opened his Omni-Tool. "Right here. Like I said I know an opportunity when I see one, so when Shepard and Liara came to that meet in Vancouver I figured there would be no harm in recording it."

Ereyla listened as three voices rattled out of the man's device. The first she heard was Morat's.

"Feron didn't mention you'd be bringing your...Companion. All he told me was Commander Shepard was picking up the drop. The Broker doesn't usually employ pregnant asari."

"He also doesn't usually employ me, But I owe him a favor. And where I go she goes." The second voice Ereyla knew as Shepard's. She remembered the human's distinct voice after meeting her on Earth.

"The great Commander Shepard in debt to the Broker? Interesting." Morat's recorded voice said.

"Why don't we worry about the matter at hand." A third voice cut in and Ereyla could hardly believe it but she knew without a doubt it was the voice of Liara T'Soni.

Morat shut off the recording. "There's more of it. But I think you get the point."

Ereyla sat in silence while she thought. She was conflicted to say the least. Liara was someone she considered a friend, but if this was true she knew Liara would have to die. That realization filled the Commando with grief. She liked Liara, she always had. She could remember telling her stories at bed time when Liara was no more than three and watching her grow up provided Ereyla with the majority of her rather short list of happy memories.

"This doesn't prove anything more than she worked for the Broker. I don't respond well to being lied to, human. So I hope you have brought me something more concrete."

"Sure did."Morat said before reaching in his suit jacket and producing a small datapad which he threw on to the desk in front of Ereyla. "That right there is an Alliance mission report buried deeper than a report of it's class has any business being. And it was covered in so much code I bet even the Alliance's best couldn't read it. Luckily I know a guy. Turns out it's a report detailing the failed raid Killian Tagar launched on Omega shortly after he employed me. In that report the surviving batarian members of Killian's army name Liara T'Soni and Commander Shepard as Killian's targets. And if my guy's right, which he always is, the Alliance Officer responsible for burying this report so heavily is Shepard's old chum. A woman by the name of Miranda Lawson. Now I don't know shit about Lawson beyond what they say in the vids but do you really think she would have gone through all the trouble of hiding this report from the Alliance if Liara wasn't really the Broker? And do you think I'd really put my ass on the line and come here unless I was certain?"

Ereyla exhaled a breath she had been holding and shut her eyes tight. "Fuck." she hissed through clenched teeth. She knew it was the truth.

"She and Shepard call a place on the Thessian coast home. Liara did a good job of hiding it's location but I know it too. Hell, I know the color of the curtains in their daughter's room thanks to Feron. Paid the place a visit a few months back just for the hell of it. Figured I'd better check to see if the location the drell gave me was valid. Why don't you give your boss a call first though. I'm sure she'll want to hear all about this."

* * *

"There she is." Shepard said as she and Jack peered through the cockpit's view port.

"Damn, that thing is huge." Jack commented.

The Lucen was the single most impressive vessel either women had ever laid eyes on. And Shepard had thought she'd seen every type of ship there was in the Alliance. It stretched on longer than any dreadnought she'd seen and it even put the Destiny Ascension to shame. What perplexed Jane the most was that she'd never heard of the ship before. She figured that boded well for their chances of finding evidence aboard the ship.

"Luckily Felina's ship has a stealth system. Unless they see us with their own eyes we should get close enough to board without being on radar. Expect trouble in the hanger though. We better suit up." Shepard said.

"Fuck that. I'm not wearing armor."

"Jack, we should wear protection."

Jack's fist began to glow and she raised her pistol in the other hand. "I got my protection right here. That other crap just slows me down."

Shepard rolled her eyes. "Suit yourself." she moved from the cockpit and over to the gear bag she packed. She didn't waste time stripping down to her bra and panties, she'd been a marine, getting naked in front of others never bothered her.

"Nice abs, Shepard." Jack commented with a grin.

Shepard laughed "Enjoy the show while it's lasts." she said before slipping into the skin tight layer of the under armor. She quickly snapped the other pieces of armor into place around her body. After slipping into her boots she removed her Avenger Rifle and snapped it to her back followed by her Predator pistol which she snapped to her leg. Finally she tied her black hair back leaving her freckled face on display just before she lowered her open faced N7 helmet on to her head. "How do I look?" she asked her friend.

"Like a tin can. You ready to kick some ass?"

"Guess we're about to find out."

* * *

"Liara T'Soni?" Aquilla's hologram didn't hide how distressed she was from hearing the news.

"I'm afraid so, Councilor." Ereyla said. She had ordered Morat out of the office and into the hall while she vid called the Matriarch.

"And you trust this human, Ereyla?"

"No. But he brought proof. I believe the news is genuine."

Aquilla's eyes narrowed as she thought on the matter. "What do you know about this Rupert Morat?"

"That he knows too much. He found this ship on his own, he knows of Felina, Me, You and the Broker. He's a problem that I look forward to fixing. But at the moment he's claiming he has files about you that will release to the public if he dies."

The Matriarch hissed in disgust. "Play along with him for now. Don't let him leave the Lucen and wire him whatever credits he wants until you can figure out how to deal with him."

"Understood."

"And Ereyla, make it hurt when you do."

Ereyla grinned. "With pleasure."

Aquilla stood in silent thought for a moment before she spoke again. "Goddess, I never thought this day would come."

"How do you want me to handle Liara?"Ereyla asked.

"I shall take care of her myself."

"Madam Aquilla if I may..."

"Speak freely my friend."

"What will you do with Liara?"

Aquilla frowned. "I don't have a choice. I will have to kill her."

Ereyla hung her head. "I understand."

"It will be painless, Ereyla." Aquilla promised. "Goddess go with you." the Matriarch said before ending the call.

Ereyla stood in silence for a few moments after. Her thoughts racing and a feeling she thought she'd never feel again hit her... guilt. But her commitment to Aquilla and her goal was just as strong as ever, she still believed in what they were doing. She had to really.

She stepped outside and found Morat waiting for her leaning up against the hallway wall. "So I take I'm a rich man."

Ereyla couldn't wait to kill this man. "For now."

Suddenly the asari's omni-tool blipped. She quickly opened it and was greeted with the image of another asari.

"Ma'm, we have an intruder. A ship running stealth systems just landed in the port side hanger." Janoi Vinda one of the asari working the Lucen's bridge said.

"Show me." Ereyla snapped.

The image changed to the hanger's security camera and she saw a lone transport ship residing in the hanger. Morat looked over her shoulder and pointed at the image.

"Hey that's my ship! The one that Corvus bitch stole from me!" Morat cried.

Ereyla smiled. "Felina. I'll deal with you later, human. Right now I need to welcome our guests."

* * *

**Notes- This was a chapter that was literally months in the making. Needless to say with Aquilla now on her way to kill Liara and Shepard and Jack on the Lucen things are gonna continue to heat up next chapter. Until then tell me what you thought of this one in the reviews! **


End file.
